Mi Vida Perfecta?
by GabiiLove
Summary: Elena llevaba una vida normal, pero que pasa cuando tu vida completamente perfecta cambia con la llegada de un ser. Damon and Elena tendran que resolver que pasara con su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Mi vida es unica y soy unico en mi ser.

Tengo lo que vivo y vivo lo que tengo.

Mi animo es del tamaño del cielo o como los granitos de arena de la arena del mar.

Mi estilo de vida no es comun y cualquiera.

Si no que explico con mil formas de vivir las anecdotas,

que en un fin me servirá para dar a conocer mi estilo de vida.

Quizas otras historias comienzen por la chica que conoce al chico de ojos azules y se enamoran profundamente, pero la mia no, yo ya conocia mi chico de ojos azules llevabamos 5 años de noviazgo eramos felices, tenia mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo Caroline y Bonnie ellas llevaban menos tiempo con sus novios Klaus y Jeremy respectivamente uno de ellos mi hermano. Eramos los seis contra el mundo nada podia ser mas perfecto yo era cantante, y muy buena no quiero presumir mi novio que por cierto me olvide de mencionar su nombre es Damon el era mi manager era mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida y claro como no mencionarlo muy sobreprotector sobre todo con los hombres.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA CW.**

**CAPITULO 1: MI VIDA PERFECTA**

Era muy temprano sabado y la verdad no queria levantarme pero la alarma me desperto hoy tendriamos un dia de campo con mis amigos y por su puesto con Damon, asi que me levante sin pensarlo tanto me dirigi al baño tenia una tina y como aun tenia tiempo decidi consentirme un tiempo, encendi las velas aromaticas, el agua estaba al punto decidi relajarme. Pensaba en toda esas cosas buenas que la vida me habia regalado, un novio encantador, unos padres cariñosos y sobre todo el amor que me brindaban, unas amigas que mas que eso eran mis hermanas, un hermano que siempre me ayudo en todo momento, tenia mi vida perfecta solo que me gustaria tenerla un poco mas privada, cuando eres cantante te expones a que tu vida se publica es muy complicada pero no me quejaba mis fans me querian y yo a ellos como no hacerlo si gracias a todo lo que me han dado estoy donde estoy. Sali del baño me fui hasta mi closet hoy queria estar fresca asi que opte por ponerme unos shorts algo pequeño no mucho, no queria verme tan provocadora, una camisa polo y unas zapatillas de tiras, me hice una coleta, me maquille solo un poco aun no me acostumbro a esto de ser cantante, si parece ridiculo pero es asi. Recibi un mensaje de texto, sonrei cuando supe de quien era

**MENSAJE DE TEXTO DE DAMON**

**-Hola princesa, como amaneciste. D**

**-Bien un poco cansada pero bien, y tu ?. E**

**-Super bien, sabes te ves hermosa con ese short, me haces querer arrancartelos. D**

**-Como sabes que los llevo puestos? E**

**\- Camina hasta tu balcon. D**

**/FIN DEL CHAT/**

Camine hasta el balcon, y ahi estaba con una sonrisa que me hacia sonrojar cada vez que me miraba asi, abri sin pensarlo pero en silencio mis padres podrian oirnos.

-Que haces aqui?¿Estas loco te pueden haber visto?- Le dije un tanto nerviosa podrian haberlo visto mis padres lo aceptaban pero de ahi a subirse como ladron a mi cuarto era otra cosa.

-Nada solo quise darte una sorpresa- Se lanzo a mi dandome un beso, cada vez que lo hacia se revolvia mi mundo, el solo hecho de verme con esos ojos azules me inundaba en el oceano que habia en ellos.

-Damon mis papas nos pueden oir, imaginate si entran y ven que tengo a mi novio en mi cuarto pensaran lo peor.

-Tranquila Elena mira todo en la vida tiene solucion- Camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con llaves

-Estas loco - le dije, sin darme la oportunidad se lanzo a mi besandome apasionadamente que mi cuerpo se estremecia.

-Elena, tu me provocas, es por ti esta locura.

-Tu igual, pero debemos ser discretos- le dije

-Lo somos, mira cerre la puerta- rio descaradamente

Comenzo a besarme yo sin poder reaccionar, sus besos eran como un iman del cual no podia soltarme, ni aunque quisiera todo esto me encantaba que mas podria esperar estaba enamorada de el, llegamos hasta el borde de mi cama me acosto en ella sacandose la camisa, fue hasta mi cuello lamiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja, mi corazon se comenzo a acelerar sentida como la sangre me subia a la cabeza, sus besos eran como subir al cielo el provocaba eso y mas, comenzo a sacarme la blusa lentamente, el siempre varia cuando quiere hacerme suya, besaba mis pechos aun con mi sugetador puesto, comenzo a bajar lentamente besando cada espacio que no cubria con ropa llego hasta el cierrre de mi short y lo desabrocho comenzo a bajarlos pero algo nos hizo voler al mundo real golpearon la puerta tres veces, del susto tire a Damon al piso.

\- Si quien es - conteste normal, no queria sonar nerviosa y menos que sospecharan que mi novio al que creian un angel estaba en mi cuarto semi desnudo.

\- Hola mi niña, tu padre me mando a buscarte, quiere que bajes al jardin- Era mi nana ella me ha cuidado desde pequeña, le tenia mucha confianza pero no iba a permitir que me viera asi.

\- Hola nana dile a mi padre que ahora bajo si, estoy terminando de cambiarme- Damon ya vestido reira para el esto era divertido, para mi no, no queria ni imaginarme lo que pasaria si nos vieran.

\- Te has vuelto loco te pueden escuchar- le dije medio molesta realmente me asustaba que nos descubrieran.

\- Haria cualquier cosa por verte asi, asi que no me importan que nos descubrieran somos novios llevamos 5 años no veo el problema linda- dijo con una mirada tierna, cada vez que hacia eso yo caia ante sus pies, ese oceano que llevaba en los ojos hacia que jamas pudiera estar molesta con el.

\- Si pero si papa lo sabe sera el primero en tirarte por ese balcon- le dije entre risa y enojo

\- Bueno esta bien ya me voy, pero antes dime me amas?-

-Claro que te amo tontito, sino fuera asi jamas te dejaria hacer este tipo de cosas, y cerraria la puerta del balcon con llaves- sonrei coquetamente, me abrazo y me beso con un beso tan dulce, el hacia que nuestra relacion sea tan diferente y muy divertida.

\- Ahora me voy srta. Gilbert , ha sido un placer volver a besas sus labios- se inclino para hacerme una reverencia-

\- Igualmente joven Salvatore, espero la proxima no me de esos sustos- le dije igualmente haciendole reverencia.

Me beso antes de irse, salio por el balcon y desaparecio, me decidi bajar rapido, no queria que mi papa sospechara nada, el es muy celoso a pesar de permitir la relacion que tengo con Damon el cuidaba siempre de mi, incluso mas que mama. Baje hasta el jardin estaban desayunando los dos la verdad se veian hermosos, tenia mucho tiempo que no los veia desayunando casi nunca tienen tiempo para ellos y verlos asi, era un regalo del dia.

\- Buenos dias, es bueno verlos asi - les dije saludandolos con un beso

\- Buen dia hija, y tu estas muy feliz por lo que veo- me dijo besandome la frente, y es obvio como no estar feliz habia despertado y vi a mi oceano como arriesga su cabeza tan solo por llegar hasta mi cuarto.

\- yo para nada, son cosas tuyas papa. Mejor diganme como estan ustedes?.

\- bien hija, y que bueno que hayas amanecido tan feliz- dijo mama con una sonrisa picara

\- porque mama? - le pregunte algo incredula

\- porque hoy invitamos a desayunar a alguien que quieres mucho, bueno mas que eso- sonrio mirando a mi papa

\- Ya dejen el rodeo, saben que no me gusta las sospresas- dije en tono serio

\- Ni si quiera la sorpresa de ver a tu novio- dijo una voz al fondo, era Damon con una cara picara, no podia creer que estuviera aqui como si nada, despues de haber estado en mi cuarto desnunandome y besando, bueno tampoco era que no me gustaba la idea.

\- Damon que haces aqui?- dije algo sorprendida

\- Bueno mi princesa, tus papas me invitaron a desayunar quieren hablar con nosotros- lo mire con una cara de interrogante, que seria lo que mis papas querian decirnos, y especialmente junto con Damon.

Pasamos desayunando y conversando de cosas tribales, la empresa, mis presentaciones, cosas normales, cuando terminamos de comer el silencio reino, y mis padres se miraban tratando de decirse algo que claramente nosotros no entendiamos.

\- Damon , Elena necesitamos hablar con ustedes- dijo papa algo nervioso por asi decirlo

\- Papa eso ya lo sabemos, de que se trata porque con los dos- dije en tono muy serio, no sabia de que se trataba pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

\- Hija- dijo mama algo tensa- Tu padre y yo sabemos cuanto se quieren tu y Damon y llevan mucho tiempo siendo novios.

\- Si es verdad- dijo Damon- Yo amo y respeto a su hija- en cierto punto lo segundo estaba de mas, me respetaba subiendo a mi cuarto para estar conmigo, me rei ante el pensamiento.

-Hija ya es tiempo que ustedes pongan las cosas mas claro- dijo papa

\- Papa deja el rodeo que pasa, digan de una vez que pasa- en ese instante mi madre respondio

-Creemos que ya es tiempo que se comprometan-

Damon y yo nos quedamos como un hielo, no sabiamos que decir nos miramos con una cara como si nos estuvieran dando una carta de suicidio, casarnos sabia que algun dia tendria que pasar pero ahora era muy pronto, yo tenia mi carrera, el aun no estaria preparado.

-Papa no creo que sea buena idea, claramente eso es entre Damon y yo ademas casarnos, eso seria muy pronto aun estamos jovenes, tenemos carreras que cumplir- dije algo alterada

\- Sr Grayson con todo respeto, pero porque el interes de casarnos, lo que dice Elena es verdad aun es muy pronto, y no porque no la ame, sino mas bien quiero que ella cumpla sus metas, lo que ella realmente anhela- dijo algo triste, a lo mejor el si queria eso y yo con mi bocota corte las alas de mi angel que habia cuidado de mi durante 5 años tal vez el deseaba esto pero no lo decia por miedo a mi reaccion.

\- Papa dime, hay algo mas que no nos has dicho- lo mire y estaba con la mirada triste, podia ver dolor sabia que algo pasaba.

\- Hija, tu padre y yo te amamos con nuestra vida, solo queremos que seas feliz con la persona que amas y que te ama, y queremos que cuando tu padre o yo ya no estemos, ya hayas formado una familia.-

\- Mama tu jamas me has mentido, dime que pasa por favor no me oculten nada, sea lo que sea entendere- dije esta vez tranquila y con mis manos sobre la mano de los dos.

\- Hija, hace una semana fui a hacerme un chequeo rutinario, y los medicos encontraron algo diferente-

\- Diferente de que papa- dije nerviosa y con mis ojos vidriosos.

\- Hija tu padre, tiene cancer, y es terminal-

Esas palabras me drestrozaron el alma, no podia creerlo mi papa, el que habia velado por mi siempre, estaba enfermo, iba a perderlo me pare de ahi con mis lagrimas caer como cascadas, no podia creerlo esto no estaba pasando. Sali de ahi metiendome en mi cuarto no queria saber nada de nadie no sabia que hacer, como iba a poder superar esto.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mas que amigos, hermanos

Y ahi estaba yo sin saber que hacer no pude mirarle la cara a nadie cuando me entere de tan desgarradora noticia, quien iba a cuidar de mi, a abrazarme cuando este mal, quien me llevaria al altar para entregarme al hombre que amo, no podia perderlo yo aun necesitaba a mi padre en mi vida. Estaba en la biblioteca era mi lugar favorito de pequeña iba alli cuando me sentia triste pero ahora ni eso servía, escuche como se abrio la puerta yo estaba en el piso con mis manos tapando mi rostro me abrazaron al verlo no quise decir nada, no quería, no podia.

-Tranquila princesa, no llores tu eres muy fuerte y tu papa te necesita.- Dijo Damon en un intento de calmarme.

-No puedo Damon, yo...yo no sirvo para esto no voy a poder resistir.

-Tienes que hacerlo Elena, yo voy a estar contigo, haremos lo que sea necesario.

-Lo que sea necesario? - Dije mirandolo a los ojos, el me vio con una cara de interrogante sabia que algo tenia yo en mente, me conocia.

\- Dime Elena, en que estas pensando?.-

-Amo demasiado a mi padre haria lo que sea por el, pero no entiendo porque nos pidio que nos comprometamos.

-Tu quieres eso de verdad, de verdad quieres comprometerte conmigo- Me miro muy incredulo, el estuvo tan pendiente de mis palabras hace momentos atras.

-Damon sabes que te amo, que durante cinco años no has sido solo mi manager, sino mi novio, mi compañero, el amor de mi vida pero...- en ese momento sono la puerta, era mi padre queria saber si estaba bien , la verdad no lo estaba.

\- Mi niña, imagine que estabas aqui lo siento tanto por hacerte sentir mal.- me lo dijo con una tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Papa no digas eso- lo abrace ya con mis lagrimas a punto de salir- Te amo tu no tienes la culpa de nada, perdon por salir de ahi corriendo, todo esto es muy duro de procesar, papa no asimilo perderte.

-Los dejo para que platiquen- Dijo Damon, queria darnos un momento.

\- No hijo, quedate, quiero decirte algo - dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Claro dime Grayson, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar sabes que tienes mi incondicional apoyo-

\- Necesitare tu apoyo, para que cuides uno de mis tesoros mas preciados- me miro, en ese instante supo que estaba hablando de mi.

-Grayson, amo a Elena mas que a mi propia vida, jamas dejaria que nada le falte, siempre sere su apoyo y ayuda incondicional- me miro con sus oceanos, haciendome sonreir.

-Bien me alegra que lo tomes asi, porque sino, aun tengo un rifle en el atico- todos comenzamos a reir, a pesar de todo mi papa era un hombre muy fuerte.

-Hija me darias unos minutos con Damon, necesito conversarle algo de la empresa- me dijo mire dudosa, era raro oir eso de mi padre.

-Claro papalos veo afuera-

Sali pero tenia dudas, que tenia que hablar mi padre con Damon y lo que es aun mas misterioso de la empresa, decidi no darle mas vuelta al asunto e irme a mi cuarto necesitaba seguir procesando todo esto, aunque mi padre parecia muy tranquilo sabia que el fondo esto tambien le dolia no era facil de la noche a la mañana enterarte de algo asi, mi padre era un valiente, una vez mas me demostraba que a pesar de las dificultades debes seguir adelante con una sonrisa me alegraba tener a Damon mi madre y Jeremy como mi apoyo , es cierto con todo esto habia olvidado preguntarle a papa si Jer sabia de su estado, no me imagino como iba a reaccionar el es mas independiente pero aun asi amaba a nuestros padres. Sali al balcon necesitaba tomar aire hoy no tenia ningun compromiso, por Dios habia olvidado el dia de campo con los chicos para ser realitas no tenia animos de nada, pero sabia en el fondo que Damon no dejaria que me quede en casa tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola hija puedo entrar- era mi madre no habia podido ir a hablar con ella desde lo que paso en el jardin.

-Claro mama, pasa estaba algo pensativa.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor- me dijo con una mirada tierna tomando mis manos

-No es culpa tuya mama, estas cosas pasan tenemos que ser fuerte, papa lo es y no quiero que me vea mal, eso lo pondria triste quiero que este alegre feliz.

-Me alegro mucho que pienses eso,me dijo que que no quiere que dejes de hacer tus cosas por el, aun tiene mucho tiempo y el es fuerte me sorprende la fortaleza, y tu tienes mucho de el.

-Si lo se, madre y Jer el ya sabe lo que pasa con papa?- le dije con algo de nerviosismo, sabia como era mi hermano, y esto le doleria mucho.

-No hija, estamos esperando el momento para hablar con el, prefiero que este fin de semana este tranquilo no quiero alterarlo y tu padre tampoco-

-No te preocupes mama, este fin de semana saldremos con los chicos, no tengo ganas de ir pero se que ni mi papa ni Damon dejaran que me quede- suspire pues sabia que los hombres de mi vida habian cuidado de mi por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno hija, te dejo para que prepares todo lo de tu dia de campo- la mire como sabia... claro

-Damon verdad?- dije con gesto sarcastico

-Hija el te ama, tanto que haria lo que sea por ti y el te quiere como la madre de sus hijos-

-Lo se mama y gracias- se fue dejandome con la duda, acaso Damon les habia hablado de algo sobre nuestro futuro.

Despues que mi padre hablara con Damon le pidio que me avisara que a la una estarian todos en mi casa, aqui nos reuniriamos. Ya eran las doce del dia tenia toda mi maleta arreglada, al final el dia de campo resulto ser otra de las sorpresas de fin de semana de Caroline, sus padres tenian una cabaña en las afuera de la ciudad, conociendo a Car pasariamos la noche con sus reglas a lo mejor asi podria distraerme un rato, no me parecia buena idea dejar solos a mis papas pero insistieron tanto y prometieron ellos igual pasarla bien el sonido del telefono me desperto de mis pensamientos era Bonnie.

**/COMIENZO DEL CHAT/**

**-Lena estas listas, estamos todos rumbo a tu casa? -B**

**-Si claro, a la final quienes se decidieron en ir?-E**

**-Pues Car prometio mucho baile y alcohol te imaginas?-B**

**-No me dias eso Bon, Car nos va a matar con sus parrandas. -E**

**-Lo se pero sabes que nos mataria, en 5 llegamos, anda bajando- B**

**/FIN DEL CHAT/**

Cogi mi maleta llevaba lo esencial, y sobre todo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, porque si conoces a Caroline Forbes eso es lo primero que debes llevar a sus reuniones ya que terminan siendo parrandas, pero adoraba a esa chica y haria lo que sea por ella. Baje y ya estaba Damon en la puerta hablando con mis papas , me vio bajar y me dio una de sus sonrisas con las que me derrite cada centimetro de mi cuerpo.

-Hey princesa, ya estas lista-

-Si, creo aunque no me siento de animos en serio Damon-

-No ni se te ocurra tus papas quieren pasar un fin de semana romantico, contigo aqui no pueden- me dijo picaro mirando a mis papas.

-Asi es hija, ve diviertete si, y tranquila que yo tengo al amor de mi vida para que me cuide- dandole un beso a mama

-Esta bien pero no dudes en llamarme para lo que sea-

-Tranquila mi amor, diviertete si te lo mereces- dijo mama

-Bueno, nos vamos afuera esta toda una panda de adolescentes- me dijo tomando mi maleta y despidiendose de mis papas.

Salio y yo me despedi igual de ellos les dije cuanto los amaba, sali y me encontre con todos, y con todos me referia a Bonnie,Jer, Caroline, Klaus, Matt , Rebekah, Kol, Davina,Elijah y Hayley todos con sus parejas respectivamente nos conociamos desde la secundaria llevabamos años de amistad, iba a matar a Caroline de verdad sabia en que terminaria todo esto pero no podia hecharme para atras.

-Hola chicos, bueno parece que se animaron todos- dije sonriendo, al ver sus rostros animados con todo lo que se venia.

-Ey ese si es un milagro!- abrazandome Klaus

-Cuidado amor, la barbie saca sus uñas- comento Damon refiriendose a Caroline

-No me digas barbie, Salvatore, ademas Elena es mi amiga , no hagas que te lleve atado en la cajuela- todos comenzaron a reirse

-Bueno nos vamos, quiero llegar hay mucho que ver alla- Comento Elijah para desviar la riña que comenzaria entre es par.

-Si chicos ya vamos, pase toda la semana hablando con Matt del viaje- dijo Rebekah muy insistente

-Toda la semana?- mire dudosa a Caroline y Damon

-Lo siento amiga si te decia que no era solo un dia de campo, jamas te hubiese animado- me dijo con cara de perrito regañado

-Mi amor la barbie me advirtio que si te decia me atacaria en la noche con un cuchillo, sabes lo loca que es- miro a Car y ella lo queria asesinar por decir eso.

-Olvidenlo, pero en que nos vamos- mire incredula a mi amiga

-En eso- señalo con el dedo, me sorprendi era un autobus de esos que tiene baño, asientos, cocina no me sorpenderia que tuviera un tubo de pol dance.

-Car eso no es demasido- la mire sorprendida

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños me dijo- saltando como niña cuando le dan dulce

-Tu cumpleaños es en un mes- le dijo Bonnie

-si si lo se, ademas no nos ibamos a ir en ese cacharro azul- señalando el camaro de Damon

\- ¡Ah ah no no no, ni se te ocurra tratarlo asi barbie mas respeto!- respondio Damon un tanto exaltado

-Ya ya dejense de ridicules- añadio Matt

-Bueno Car tiene razon- dijo Davina, Damon la miro con ojos de puñales

-Lo que mi hermana quizo decir, es que no entrabamos en el carro de Damon- se metio Hayley ya que no queria otra riña.

-Bueno nos vamos, o los dejo!- dijo Kol ya metido en el bus enorme.

Comenzamos a reir Kol era el menor de los Mikaelson novio de Davina, Elijah era el mayor novio de Hayley y hermana de Davina, seguido por Klaus , Rebekah y Kol claro, todos nos conociamos mucho tiempo eramos una panda de locos pero nos queriamos y siempre nos apoyabamos. Ya en camino estabamos todos hablando de lo que hariamos, nadar en el lago, un asado, karaoke , la casa de los papas de mi amiga era enorme no una simple casa de campo asi que contaba con muchas cosas hasta con un escenario, si en serio yo tambien me sorpendi la primera vez que fui. La casa estaba a dos horas y yo moria se sueño la verdad no tenia ganas de nada pero lo hacia por mis papas y claro por Damon. Llegamos, entramos a la casa Car nos dijo donde nos tocaba dormir la casa tenia 8 habitaciones y claro esta nadie dormiria en camas o cuartos separados vaya a saber Dios lo que pasaria estos dias ya que como nadie tenia obligaciones hasta el martes decidimos, bueno Car decidio que nos quedariamos hasta el lunes, solo espero que mis papas esten bien no queria preocuparme pero ya estaba aca asi que decidi que iba a disfrutar ya que con mis obligaciones no lo hago a menudo. Pues entonces asi sera disfrutare mi fin de semana tenia a mis amigos, esta casa hermosa y mi novio para pasarla inolvidable.


	3. Capitulo 3: -Si-

Ya en nuestras habitaciones, cambiados decidimos cocinar algo teniamos hambre como es de esperarse, ese trabajo le toco a los hombres por lo que las chicas decidimos salir a dar una vuelta, llevabamos una hora paseando reconociendo el lugar, bueno mas Hayley, Davina y Bekah , Bonnie y yo ya habiamos estado antes, cuando llegamos al lago hacia un calor horrible, y el agua se veia perfecta todas traiamos traje de baño, ya que horas antes habiamos hecho un grupo en el chat donde acordamos volver loco a nuestros novios, pero ninguna debia claudicar hasta las doce de la noche, nos veiamos la cocina tenia la vista directa al lago y sus puertas y ventanas eran de vidrio asi que claramente nos podian ver y justo ahora comenzaria les hice seña a las chicas que todos estaban en la cocina mirando que haciamos asi que el plan comenzo, lentamente comenzamos a desvestirnos, comenzando por las camisas y sentimos las miradas.

-Chicas listo ya tenemos la atencion- dije muy picara

-Esto sera para matarlos, les aseguro que el primero que caera sera Damon, no se resiste a ti Elena- dijo Caroline muy convencida

-No, no, no Car creeme Klaus sera se muere por ti no resistira- reia Bekah

-Chicas listas para el short- nos miraba Davina, era la menor, pero la mas atrevida en el buen sentido

-Recuerden que nosotros no sabemos que nos estan mirando- dijo Hayley

-No creo que sea algo bueno estarlos provocando tienen caras de perver- dijo Bonnie riendo

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirnos-dije- listas ahora - comenzamos a sacarnos el short todas con un mini bikini de reojo me di cuenta como se le salian las babas a cada uno y nosotros como si no nos estuvieran viendo cuando comenzaron a silbar cada uno diciendonos cosas desde la cocina como bombon, caramelo, y nosotros los mirabamos muy picaras.

-Chicas doblo apuesta, Elena dales la espalda y sacate la parte de arriba- me dijo Bekah con emocion

-Que ! estas loca no, no,no no lo hare- dije algo molesta

-Dale Elena, sacalo de sus casillas, o acaso no eres capaz de soportar tu hasta las doce- me dijo Hayley en tono de desafio

-Viste Lena, dale- Repetia Car

-Vamos Elena, hagamos algo Bekah, tu y yo lo haremos- decia Davina muy convencida

-Yo porque!- se exalto Bekah

-Porque tu fuiste la del desafio- le contesto Davina

-Bueno, esta bien solo porque quiero demostrar que Damon si se sabe comportar- les dije algo indecisa de lo que iba a hacer

-Bueno listas- dijo Bekah

Nos dimos la vuelta dandole la espala, caminamos hasta la orilla del lago y comenzamos a soltarnos la parte superior del traje de baño sentiamos las exclamaciones al fondo claramente Damon, Matt y Kol eran los mas emocionados. Nos quedamos solo con nuestras manos en nuestros pechos, moria de verguenza quien me manda a mi a hacer este tipo de cosas y lo que es peor siguiendole la idea a estas locas, era un tanto gracioso pero no dejaba de apenarme.

-Chicas es nuestro turno- dijo Caroline, mirando Bonnie y Hayley

-Que estas como una cabra, no no, no- asustada Bonnie conestaba

-Se triplica la apuesta- dijo Davina- todas vamos chicas no los ven babeando, recuerden hasta las doce, la que no resista pagara el dia de compras de las demas-

-Bueno, Bueno lo que sea para volverlo loco a mi sexy ingles- asintio Car

\- Aqui vamos- Dijo Hayley

Comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que nosotras pero esta vez los chicos salieron uno detras de otro no creian lo que estaban viendo, antes de que ellos estuvieran mas cerca contamos hasta tres y nos lanzamos al lago, nos miraban con una cara como si quisieran comernos ahi mismo rapidamente vi como Damon comenzo a sacarse la camisa, el pantalon debajo de el tambien cargaba un traje de baño y las zapatillas.

\- No, no no Damon ni se te ocurra estoy desnuda- le dije gritando

\- Si pero yo ya he visto lo que te estas tapando- rio picaramente lanzandose hacia mi

-Bueno chicas, al parecer sabemos quien va perdiendo- dijo Car cuando sintio unos brazos rodeandola, era Klaus habia hecho lo mismo y el resto no resistio en un instante teniamos a todos en el agua con nosotros parados en frente rodeandonos con los brazos estabamos desnudas de la cadera para arriba. Nos mirabamos pues habiamos conseguido lo que queriamos provocarlos. Despues de media hora decidimos salir del agua, los chicos salieron primero y nos pasaron el resto de nuestro traje de baño les dijimos que siguieran que ya los alcanzabamos.

-Vieron, les dije que eso no fallaba- reia Rebekah

-Si pero ahora que haremos Damon queria que subieramos en ese instante al cuarto- dije algo nerviosa

\- Creeme no eres la unica- asento Hayley pues Elijah era el mayor, el mas tranquilo pero no dejaba de ser hombre

-Si pues yo seguire con el plan, quiero que Kol me ruegue hasta las doce- nos decia Davina al parecer ella tenia mas decision que nosotros.

-Vale chicas entremos, nos caera un resfriado- nos dijo Bonnie

-Saben algo, Klaus me dijo que teniamos que vestirnos muy lindas esta noche- comento Car

-Lindas, para que ? - le pregunte incredula

-Pues ha de ser para bailar algo asi- respondio Bekah mirando a Car con una sonrisa picara

-Que se traen en manos ustedes- les dije a ambas

-Nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo

Decidi no prestarles atencion, subimos a nuestros cuartos para mi sorpresa no estaba Damon y segun lo que veia ya se habia cambiado, me decidi a tomar una ducha caliente, la necesitaba despues de un dia bastante agitado despues de media hora sali del baño, habia traido un vestido turquesa corto con la espalda descubierta y encajes me encantaba hacer juego con los ojos de mi oceano como le decia a Damon, una hora mas estaba lista habia secado mi cabello, alisado, zapatos negros altos, maquillaje muy poco, no era por presumir pero no necesitaba tanto, escuche la puerta tocar.

-Adelante- Era Bonnie

-Amiga estas hermosa, esta noche brillas- me decia contenta, mas de lo normal

-No exageres Bonnie, no es nada solo me arregle normal- dije modesta

-Bueno, oye podias ayudarme con mi maquillaje-

-Claro Bon, ven sientate- de cuando aca Bonnie me pedia que le ayudara con eso, jamas lo habia pedido pero bueno siempre habia una primera vez, despues de quince minutos terminamos.

-Listo Bon quedaste mas hermosa- le sonrei

-Bueno ahora si nos vamos?- me pregunto

\- Claro, tengo hambre y no habia podido comer bien en todo el dia-

Bajamos y todos estaban en la sala conversando estaban muy lindos todos,pero no vi a Damon por lo que resulto muy extraño me acerque a ellos les dije lo guapo que estaban y me volvi a percatar que tampoco estaban Caroline y Klaus. Cuando iba a preguntar por ellos, Hayley nos llamo para comer, y sin ellos donde se habian metido y ni siquiera Damon me habia dicho. Cenamos y comimos postre y aun sin saber de Damon ya no dude mas y pregunte por el.

-Donde se han metido Damon, Klaus y Caroline?- dije algo molesta

\- Klaus y Caroline de seguro ensuciando las sabanas- dijo Kol pero era raro teniamos un reto un Caroline era un hueso duro de roer en esos aspectos.

-Y Damon, no lo veo desde que salio del lago-

-Tranquila hermanita, de seguro conquistando a alguna ardilla o algun conejo por ahi- comenzaron a reir por el chiste malo de Jeremy

-No te preocupes Elena, a lo mejor salio a coger aire o algo asi,ya vendra- me dijo Elijah en tono dulce, el siempre habia sido asi conmigo lo admiraba mucho no por ser el mayor sino por ser el mas centrado de los Mikaelson.

\- Gracias Elijah, por calmarme ya que aqui fue el unico que se dio cuenta - dije mirandolos a todos

-Tranquila Elena, disfruta esta paseo, ya vendra- respondio Matt, el era otro tesoro lo queria como hermano .

Terminamos cuando llego Caroline y Klaus les clave la mirada pero mas a Caroline, habia faltado a la apuesta, me dijo que no habia pasado nada solo salieron a conversar se les paso el tiempo volando, despues de estar en la sala junto a la chimenea, me sentia molesta y triste Damon no aparecia nadie me daba informacion de el, simplemente se habia ido pero a donde, a lo mejor se molesto porque me negue subir al cuarto cuando estabamos en el lago, ya los nervios los tenia de punta, Davina les dijo a todos que fueramos al escenario de Car ya que queria divertirse iba a ir pero en eso Klaus me detuvo, Car siguio dejandonos a los dos dijo que tenia algo que decirme lo que es raro en Klaus que les estaba pasando a todos actuando raros.

-Elena puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?-

-Claro dime, que pasa?-

-Car alguna vez te hablo de matrimonio, casarnos, hijos o cosas asi?

-Pues ella siempre ha querido eso, porque me preguntas eso?-

-Es que necesitaba saber eso, pero dime que opinas tu del casamiento-

\- Pues creo que es lindo, mas si es con la personas que amas, es una responsabilidad pero si estan en mutuo acuerdo no habria problema- sono el telefono de el y sonrio con una cara de niño ocultando algo

-Gracias Elena, bueno nos vamos, no hagamos esperar a mi cuñadita, se pone loca cuando toma es peor que Kol-

-Peor que Kol deberiamos correr- saltaron las carcajadas por un momento me olvide de donde se habia metido el desconsiderado de Damon

LLegamos hasta la pista de baile y para mi sorpresa nadie bailaba, es mas todos estaban tomando en unos sofas y en el escenario estaba una pantalla enorme, me imaginaba que era para el karaoke, Car se acerco me llevo al centro me sento en una silla y yo no sabia que decir

-Disfrutalo amiga, te lo mereces- me dijo sonriente y el resto igual me miraban con una ternura como si fuera la persona mas afortunada del mundo .

Se apagaron las luces, y comenzo a sonar una cancion "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias la pantalla se encendio y ahi estaba parado a lado de aquella pantalla, comenzo a pasar fotos de nosotros, desde que nos conocimos algunas que jamas habia visto, su mirada jamas se aparto de mi, sentia que el corazon me latia y realmente estaba nerviosa, pasaban fotos de nuestro primer beso, pero como... Caroline y Bonnie solo ellas vieron ese primer beso, todos nuestros viajes nuestros paseos mostrandose delante de mi, la cancion seguia y era como si el supiera lo que estaba pasando en mi interior de repente del techo comenzo a caer petalos de rosas, comenzando a hacer un camino directo para Damon, comenzo a caminar hacia a mi con sus ojos perfectos se veia tan lindo, se acerco a mi me hizo que me parara, se arrodillo y a mi el corazon se me salia, saco algo de su bolsillo.

\- Elena Gilbert me harias el hombre mas afortunado, y feliz si aceptaras casarte conmigo- saco un anillo con una piedra del color de sus ojos, del color de mi vestido. Me quede muda todo esto impresionante perfecto simplemente no podia creerlo.

-SI! SI! SI! SI! Acepto casarme contigo- dije casi gritando los chicos gritaban y aplaudian era obvio que sabian todo,coloco el anillo en mi dedo se puso de pie y me beso, estaba feliz que no podia creerlo, todo esto lo habia hecho para mi, despues de cinco años el decidio que era tiempo de formalizar la relacion.


	4. Capitulo 4: - La Sorpresa -

Despues de todas las felicitaciones los abrazos se encendieron las luces como si estuvieramos en una discoteca o algo asi, eso era tipico de Caroline, ella nos hacia vivir las cosas locas pero las mas inolvidables pero en ese instante yo aun estaba ida me habia comprometido con Damon, no podia creerlo al final no lo asuste con las tontas palabras que dije delante de mi papa, el se arriesgo y preparo todo esto realmente estaba sormprendida me fui al area del bar, si por ridiculo que pareza mi amiga tenia un bar con todos los tragos de los que te puedas imaginar yo era mas elemental y fui por una cerveza negra las tomaba desde hace mucho pero esta vez valia mas la pena, tenia que celebrarlo me iba a casar, comenzo a sonar "Bailamos" de Enrique Iglesias a mi amiga Car le encantaba los cantantes latinos era de esperarse que la musica que me dedico Damon fuera idea de ella se acercaron las chicas a mi, miestras los chicos del otro lado hablaban con Damon imagino las cosas de las que hablarian en ese instante.

-Y bien futura novia, te vas a quedar boba mirando al novio, recuerda que aun sigue el reto- me dijo Bekah burlandose

\- Si Lena vamos a bailar, vamos a ponerlos locos- Me animaba Davina

-Chicas ustedes saben que yo solo canto- conteste desanimada

-Y lo haras, pero a poner locos a nuestros hombres, en especial a tu novio que te mira con cara que si quisiera quitarte la ropa aqui mismo- comentaba Car

-Eso es bueno quiere decir que Elena nos pagara todo un dia de comprar- les dijo Hayley muy segura

-No, no, no vamos a ver - me tome el ultimo sorbo de cerveza y nos dirigimos a la pista

Comenzamos a bailar sensualmente, y en menos de 10 segundos ya obtuvimos lo que queriamos las mirada de cada uno de los chicos, Car se acerco a la pared presiono un boton y comenzo a bajar hasta el centro de la pista un tubo, si por mas ridiculo que se veia era un tubo de pol dance, nos miramos nos reimos con la idea sabiamos que en estas circunstancias cualquiera podia perder, ellos estabas con la boca abierta y era de esperarse Davina inauguro con un baile muy sensual señalando a Kol y el babeaba sus ojos se la comian me miraron a mi despues que Kol se llevara a Davina al bar pues por el hubiese sido al cuarto pero Davina no iba a perder, me señalaron a mi les dijo que no pero ahi estaba mi amiga Car insistiendome

-No lo hare, no soy de esas y lo sabes-

-Amiga miralo, se esta babeando, se lo merece despues de todo-

-Car tu sabes lo que va a pasar-

-Todos lo sabemos amiga dale ese regalito -

Lo pense, tome aire y el bourbon que tenia Hayley me dirigi hacia el bendito tubo y comence a bailar, las luces bajaron iluminado solo a Damon, me sonreia con esa risa picara poco a poco se cerco a mi pero le hice una seña con el dedo para que se detuviera, como practicaba yoga era mas facil para realmente lo volvia loco subi mas alto con una señal le dije que se acercara baje sensualmente por todo el tuve y como esta cerca entrelace mi piernas a su cintura lo estaba disfrutando me agarro por la cintura me pego mas a su cuerpo dando un beso ligero pero sabia lo que trata que decirme me bajo lentamente se acerco a mi oido y los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperan.

-Estuvistes preciosa- susurrandome

-Debia devolverte la sorpesa de hoy-

-Vamonos de aqui- me dijo con esa voz ronca y sensual que me ponia loca

-Aun no amor, se paciente- le dije esquivando un beso aun era muy temprano una voz al fondo nos hizo despertar

-Ya llevatela! dile que si Elena ! - Kol era de esperarse, el les hizo gesto con las manos hacia arriba y alsando los hombres las chicas se acercaron

-Bien Lena me sorprende que te haya salido lo zorra- se reia Car

-Oye ! fue idea tuya-

-Si lo se es broma amiga, creeme por poco te quita la ropa aqui-

-Si lo se tuve que decirle que aun no-

-Viste eso jamas falla- me miraba picara Bekah

-Bueno ahora si a bailar chicas la noche es joven y tenmos que seguir con el plan Elijah me comento que todos esta bastante inquietos desde la escena del lago- dijo Hayley

-Eso es bueno ?- decia Bonnie un tanto nerviosa

-Amiga te adoro eres la mas conciente de este poco de desesperadas- las mire burlandome

-EY! - dijeron todas

Nos fuimos hasta el bar a buscar mas bebidas, asi pasamos mas de una hora bailando riendo disfrutando se acercaba la hora y yo estaba bastante tomada a diferencia de nosotros los hombres no tomaron tanto pero nosotras reiamos bailabamos, cantamos nos estabamos divertiendo y en el momento que menos pensamos Davina desaparece con Kol todas hechamos a reir en una sola voz todas dijimos "lo hicimos" y nuestros chicos nos miraban con cara de que pasaba. Ya eran las doce y media estaba claro que habiamos ganado bailabamos y los chicos estaban sentados estaba bailando cuando senti un agarre fuerte por la espalda, me mire para ver quien era no podia creerlo era Silas el hermano de Damon, tenia muchos meses que no lo veia me tire a el abrazandolo.

-Ey princesa que gusto verte- me dijo rodeandome con los brazos

-Bien, que haces aqui que sorpresa cuando llegaste- le pregunte muy animada, ellos vivian en Italia, con sus padres y su hermano gemelo Stefan

-Hace unas horas llame, y me dijeron que estarian aqui, convenci a Stefan de venir-

-Y donde esta el, tengo tiempo que no se nada de ustedes-

-Bajando las maletas espero no les moleste que los acompañemos-

-Para nada, tu sabes que eres de la familia- me volvio a abrazar sus manos rodeaban mi cadera, pero era mi cuñado, los queria a ambos como hermanos, senti un garraspeo atras de nosotros era Damon con una cara de pocos amigos

-Hola hermano- le dijo Silas abrazandole

-Que haces aqui Silas, cuando llegaste- le contesto Damon muy serio, el siempre me decia que yo le gustaba a Silas, pero el estaba viendo cosas donde lo ha habian, nunca le preste atencion a eso.

-Hermano, a si tratas a tu gemelo favorito-

-No estoy para bromas, donde esta Stefan-

-Tranquilo, esta afuera guardando las maletas Grayson nos dijo donde estarian vine a visitar a mi hermanito ya que el no se digna en llamar-

-Mi amor no es lindo, Silas vino a verte con Stefan- les dije para cortar tension, sabia que la habia y por mucho

-Asi es princesa y tambien vine a ver como esta tratando mi hermano a mi cuñada favorita- me dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza

-Elena nos dejas solos, debo hablar con mi hermanito- me dijo muy serio algo pasaba y no sabia que

-Anda princesa sigue disfrutando, ya tendremos tiempo tiempo de hablar- me miro sonriendo

Decidi alejarme de ellos, pero pude oir a Damon diciendole que salieran para hablar, pero porque trataba Damon asi a su hermano, con Stefan era muy diferente realmente jamas habia tratado mucho con los padres de Damon, salvo con los gemelos que habian venido siempre a verlo. Decidi ir hacia donde las chicas que estaban con los chicos, me miraron con la interrogante de que estaba pasando.

-Que hace aqui ese - me pregunto Matt jamas se habia llevado bien con el, ya en el pasado intento conquistar a Rebekah

-No lo se, vino a visitar a Damon, pero se porto muy serio y tosco con el.-

-Lena no lo notas, esta celoso- me dijo Klaus

-Que pero porque si es el hermano, yo lo veo de la misma manera-

-Pero el no a ti hermanita- acoto Jeremy

-Si tu hermano tiene razon, el no te ve como hermana- le siguio Bonnie

-Estas todos locos, el siempre se ha portado asi conmigo me ve como yo a el-

-No- me dijeron todos - es como si yo era la unica que no me habia dado cuenta

-Elena a el se le salen los ojos cuando te ve- me dijo muy convencida Caroline

-Si Elena, sabes que soy muy observador y a Silas le gusta y por mucho por eso Damon actua asi debes entenderlo siente a su hermano como una amenaza- me dijo Elijah en un intento de hacerme ver lo que no veia

-Lo hubieras visto cuando vio que te abrazo, casi rompe el vaso que tenia- le acoto Hayley

-Si Lena debes tener cuidado, un hombre enamorado es capaz de oponerse a quien sea, y con eso me refiero a Silas, no dejes que provoco a Damon- me dijo un tanto preocupante Rebekah

-Jamas he visto a Silas de manera diferente, ademas me voy a casar amo a Damon y jamas permitiria que alguien nos separe menos su hermano, asi que dejen de hablar babosadas- los mire seria

\- Lena te queremos, nos conocemos desde muchos años y sabemos que tu y Damon se aman pero debes ponerle reglas a Silas, recuerda que Stefan no te trata igual que el, nota la diferencia- me decia Matt, el me queria y Silas jamas le ha inspirado confianza.

La noche transcurria poco a poco cada uno se dirigia a su cuarto Klaus y Caroline decidieron hacerme compañia en cuanto llegara Damon, habia salido no estaba en la casa ni el ni Stefan ni Silas era raro que tenian tanto que hablar habia pasado una hora desde que habian salido, Car me hablaba para tranquilizarme me conocia sabia que no estaba bien, me comenzarona preguntar que cuando era la boda, que el vestido cosas asi querian distraerme para que no pensara tanto, pasaron dos horas y aun no llegaban intente llamarlo pero no contestaba, les dije a Car y Klaus que se fueran que ya subiria yo, no muy convencidos lo hicieron me fui hasta la sala, donde estaba la chimenea y me recoste habia unas mantas ahi, y hacia algo de frio me recoste esperaba que llegaran pronto, no sabia que habia pasado y realmente me estaba comenzando a asustar que tanto tenian que hablar Damon con sus hermanos, y la repentina llegada de los gemelos a lo mejor mis amigos tienen razon, no definitivamente la situacion me hacia divariar, ya era muy tarde estaba cansada de un momento a otro mis ojos se iban cerrando estaba realmente cansada y con el frio y el fuego de la chimenea hacia mas dificil que me mantuviera despierta, que habria pasado con Damon porque me habia dejado asi votada, en un ultimo intento mire y suspire sin ver a nadie me recoste y cai en un profundo sueño.


	5. Capitulo 5: - Locuras -

Habia pasado toda la noche en el mueble esperando que llegara es increible como Damon me habia dejado ahi, me levante aun era muy temprano todos estaban dormidos era de esperarse despues de todo lo que paso anoche, yo estaba cansada tanto fisica como mentalmente subi hasta mi cuarto para encontrarlo vacio estaba demasiado molesta solo queria tomar un baño y olvidar la mala madrugada que pase nos comprometimos, me pidio matrimonio y me dejo en nuestra noche para irse quien sabe a donde con sus hermanos despues de una hora de fundirme en mis pensamientos sali, me cambie lo mas comoda posible oi tocar la puerta, si era Damon ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba le dije que pasara, era mi amiga ella siempre presentia cuando me sentia mal.

-Hola Lena-

-Hola Car como amaneciste-

-Creo que soy yo la que deberia preguntarte eso, viendo tu cama vacia-

-Bien, como no estarlo- me miro incredula

-Amiga te conozco, se que lo que te hizo Salvatore no tiene nombre, como te dejo plantada en el mismo dia que te pidio matrimonio que le pasa esta loco, lo que es peor no dar señales de vida-

-Amor no le estas ayudando sabias- dijo en un tono de risa Klaus estaba en la puerta parado

-Car tiene razon Klaus el no debio, o por lo menos darme una explicacion-

-Habla con el Lena, a lo mejor la tiene- me dijo Klaus el siempre velaba por su amigo

-Klaus no te pongas de su lado- le dijo Caroline

-No es eso amor, deja que ellos arreglen el asunto, ven deja a Lena que termine de arreglarse y vamos a hacer el desayuno que nos toca-

-Quueee! Sabes que a mi se me quema hasta el agua- solte una risa de verdad mi amiga era mala para eso

Se fueron peleando por todo el camino, era lindo ver como llevaban una relacion bastante divertida por asi decirlo y sobre todo Klaus no se desaparecia de los ojos de Car toda la noche, termine de arreglarme recogiendome el cabello baje con unos short cortos, una blusa blanca sin mangas y sin zapatos del dolor de cabeza que tenia no queria ponerme nada mas, abajo estaban Elijah, Hayley, Klaus y Caroline intentando no intoxicarnos con lo que cocinaban y con eso me referia a mi amiga rubia. Saludo y me fui directo a la sala senti que me miraban cuando pase directo y ya sabia porque ahi estaba el sentado con la mano en su barbilla hundido en sus pensamientos estaba tambien con el Silas y Stefan me saludaron de la mano con cara de verguenza mire la Damon y le di una bofetada que todos se quedaron sorprendidos jamas me habia portado asi.

-Si hubiese sabido que veria esto seguiria en mi cama- dijo Kol bajando por las escaleras

-Ahora no Kol- en todo serio lo dijo Elijah lo reprendio con los ojos

-Chicos el desayuno demora, porque no vamos a coger aire esta lindo el dia- le dijo mi amiga a todos, sabian que tenian que dejarnos solos porque iba a arder troya

-Pero porque si tengo hambre- reclamaba Kol

-Afuera Hermano - le volvio A decir Klaus

Salieron todos estaba claro que no querian oir todo lo que pasaria en esa sala, aun con la mano en su mejilla y yo echando fuego por los ojos y lo primero que se me ocurrio decirle sin pensarlo salio..

-Como se te ocurre dejarme sola en la noche que me pides que nos casemos-

-Te dije que era importante, hable con mis hermanos y se nos paso el tiempo-

-Tan importante que ni una llamada ni un mensaje-

-Amor por favor escuchame-

-No quiero oirte Salvatore, dormi en ese maldito mueble esperandote pensando que te habria pasado-

-Lena lo se y lo lamento en serio perdon si por favor -

-No Damon por lo que cuando se nos casemos-

-Creeme que cuando eso pase no te dejare ni un instante-

-Eso si es que llega a pasar Salvatore, no quiero oirte, ni verte eres un maldito cretino-

Sali por la puerta de la cocina que daba directo al lago, un poco lejos estaban todos sabian que habian escuchado todo no eran sordos y tampoco nosotros hicimos el esfuerzo para bajar la voz iba caminando hacia el lago y senti como me agarraron unos brazon por atras.

-Dejame Salvatore-

-Usted Se casará Gilbert

-No te dije que no, no sere tu burla-

-Pero Si ya te explique, por favor-

-Te dije que no cretino miserable- antes de volver a insultarlo senti como me tomo por los hombros me levanto y me tiro al lago el agua estaba helada aun era de mañana y vi la cara de mis amigos muy serios otros riendose por la estupida idea de Damon

Te-odio Salvatore, quien Olvidate casaremos- en le Dije molesta

-Aun sigues con esa idea- me dijo riendose de lo que habia hecho

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Silas estaba en el agua ayudandome a salir, y con una toalla no se de donde la habia sacado pero hacia frio asi que llego justo en el momento, vi como la cara de Damon se tenso y empuño sus manos estaba celoso lo notaba en su mirada sali del agua y de un momento senti un temblor en el cuerpo me mareo por lo que tuve que sostenerme de Silas el sintio que algo no estaba bien

-Princesa estas bien?- me dijo en tono preocupante, al instante acudio Damon tambien

Elena, que pasa mi amor? -

-Estoy ... bien no importa quiero irme a cambiar- que era eso de cuando aca me cogio ese mareo ha de ser por el estres o la tension

-Ven dejame ayudarte- me dijo Silas tomandome de la cintura

-No, no te preocupes hermano, por algo soy su novio yo la llevo- dijo Damon clavandole la intensa mirada y senti la tension entre ellos

-No, estoy bien dije, dejenme yo puedo sola- se acercaron a mi los chicos para ver como estaba y salieron los reproches de mi amiga hacia Damon

-Ves lo que ocacionas Salvatore, si hubieses respondido o llegado no estaria tan nerviosa en que pensabas-

-Ahora no Car, dejalo que arregle sus asuntos- le dijo Klaus

-Dejala Klaus, tiene razon soy un idiota debi llamarla y decirle que estaba bien- le contesto Damon

-Si, si debistes Damon dejalo asi no importa me voy a cambiar no quiero caer enferma gracias a ti- sali de ahi y subi hasta mi cuarto

Que me pasaba porque el mareo, y porque me deje ayudar de Silas bueno esa pregunta era mas facil sabia que Damon le tenia celos ademas lo que el sintio es poco con lo que me hizo pasar a mi toda la madrugada, me asome por la ventada viendo como Silas y Damon discutian no sabia porque,y que era eso tan importante que tuvieron que hablar en plena madrugada y lejos de la casa me meti al baño a pegarme una media ducha sali me cambie por suerte habia traido suficiente ropa me puse unos short pero esta vez mas ajustados la verdad si estaban un poco atrevidos, una blusa de tiras negras y unas zapatillas queria caminar, baje y en la sala estaban todos desayunando me llamaron para que fuera pero les dije que iba a tomar algo de aire camine alrededor de media hora lo habia visto a Damon ahi sentado con todos por ese lado el sabe que cuando estoy asi me deja mi espacio habia caminado bastante de regreso me sente en una piedra para descansar ultimamente me estaba cansando demasiado pero no importancia segui caminando y pude verlo sus hermosos ojos azules, me miraban con un gesto muy apenado sabia que lamentaba lo que habia pasado, adoraba y amaba a ese hombre y siempre iba a perdonarle este tipo de cosas.

-Hola-

-Hola, Elena siento tanto lo que paso, en serio lamento haberte puesto en esta situacion por favor perdon-

-No importa Damon, dejalo asi- acaricie su rostro con mi mano, depositando un beso en su mejilla, tomo mi mano y sintio que no cargaba el anillo

-Y el anillo, Elena por favor no me digas que no quieres casarte, por favor ...- antes de que siguiera le interrumpi

-Damon, lo deje porque podria perderlo y quiero llevarlo el dia de mi boda- me regala una sonrisa me toma en brazon y eleva para darme un beso que dura algunos segundos, y asi eran sus besos me llevaban al cielo, comenzo a bajar sus manos por mi espalda y sentia como mi cuerpo sentia la necesidad de estar con el ahora meti mis manos sobre su sedoso cabello y bajo un poco sus labios hasta mi cuello besandolo dulcemente, gemi ante la accion.

-Damon- susurre su nombre

-Dime, Elena, solo pidelo y te doy lo que quieras- sentia su voz tan exitada como la mia

-Quiero que hagas el amor Damon Salvatore- lo mire a los ojos y el sonrio me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro del bosque.

-Donde vamos?- pregunte algo incredula

-Regalo de la barbie- me dijo

Llegamos y habia una especie de pradera que no habia visto antes, no me habia dado cuenta que llevaba una maleta en la espalda saco una especie de sabana blanca sedosa, ahora entiendo ya lo tenia pleneado y por su puesto mi amiga Car lo habia ayudado, saco una cajita con petalos de rosas esparciendolas por toda la sabana y vi que saco algo de su bolsillo, era mi anillo de compromiso el que el me habia dado horas antes

-Car me ayudo a encontrarlo, anoche no tuve la oportunidad de darte la noche que te merecias, pero no importa ni el lugar, ni la hora, siempre y cuando sea contigo Elena- me volvio a tomar la mano poniendo el anillo en mi dedo anular

-Jamas te quiere ver sin ese anillo, es una de las mill manera en que dire que te amo-

-Una de las mill, y cuales son las otras maneras- dije sonriendo estaba claro que habia entendido lo que le dije

Comezo a besarme de nuevo pero esta vez de manera dulce, tierna no habia presion me tomo en sus brazos bajandome suevamente hasta la suave y sedosa besandome cada espacio descubierto comenze sacarle la camisa paseaba mis manos sobre su espalda deseando cada centimetro de su ser, tomo mis manos llevandolas hasta mi cabello susurrando al oido.

-Te amo Elena, eres mi todo, todo lo que necesito lo encuentro contigo-

-Yo tambien te amo Damon-

Besandome lentamente, llego hasta mi oreja lamiento lentamente, mis pulsasiones iban aumentando y mi respiracion acelerada y la de el indicaba que necesitabamos tener esa conexion,comence a desabrochar su pantalon bajandolo con los dedos de mis pies se quedo en boxer y el eso lo mismo conmigo quedando solo en nuestras ropas diminutas sentiamos nuestra piel arder, volviendo a besarme el cuello bajando lentamente besando mis pechos, diciendo lo perfectos que eran, me elevo un poco para desabrochar el brasier quedando expuesta ante el sus manos bajaban y subian mi aceleracion se agitaba mas y mas ya no podia soportar

-Damon, haslo- un gemido salio de mi boca y el no dejo esperar mas bajo mis diminutas bragas y el hizo lo mismo, -Elena, te deseo tanto- volvio a bajar hasta mi cintura besandola mi cabeza ardia sentia la sangre hirviendo en mi cuerpo subio iba a ponerse el condon pero le hice señas que no. - estas segura- me dijo - de ti siempre- era la primera vez que lo haciamos sin proteccion subio hasta mi cara abrio lentamente mis piernas y se introdujo en mi, gemi de placer nuestros cuerpos estallaban sentiamos que cada parte de nosotros era un volcan poco a poco iban agitando nuestros cuerpos sus embestidas se hacian mas y mas rapidas haciendonos llegar un orgasmo pero este era especial ambos lo sentiamos asi besandome de nuevo no dejaba de repetirme cuando me deseaba, cuanto me amaba besando mis senos sus manos eran un ascensor que hacia que mi cuerpo pidiera mas gemiamos mas y mas hasta que llegamos a nuestro climax juntos, depositando un beso tierno en mi frente gotas de sudor caian en mi, se giro a un lado para recostarse a lado mio.

-Te amo Elena, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces-

-Tu igual Damon te amo y no quiero que nadie arruine esto que tenemos-

-Elena tu eres mi vida, no voy a dejar no me importa lo que tenga que hacer me voy casar contigo y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo- lo mire a los ojos porque Damon me decia eso como si algo malo pasara

-Hay algo que no me hayas dicho-

-Que te amo y que quiero pasar estos dias tranquilos junto a ti- deposito un beso sobre mi- Deberiamos irnos o se van a preocupar-

-No porque, si Car sabe a lo que venias-

-Si mi amor, pero el resto no prometo que esto no acabara aqui-

Me beso, y comenzamos a vestirnos ya en un tiempo de media hora ya estabamos en la casa, pero algo me llenaba de duda que era eso que inquietaba a Damon, que queria decirme con eso de que no importaba lo que tenga que hacer se casaria conmigo, sabia que habia algo pero por ahora no iba a arruinar el momento que teniamos juntos menos delante de sus hermanos en especial de Silas si era cierto lo que decian los chicos tenia que averiguarlo y aclarar las cosas no queria perder su amistad por algo como eso menos sabiendo que eran hermanos.


	6. - No hay marcha atras -

Llegamos hasta la casa estaban todos, y nos quedaban mirando como si hubieramos hecho algo fuera de lo normal.

-Menuda salidita, no les picaron las hormigas- nos dijo Kol en tono de burla

-Porque dices eso?- le dije sonriendole

-Pues porque demoraron, ah y porque llevas petalos de flores en tu cabello- me sonroje al ver que nos habian descubierto

-Tranquilo Kol solo porque tu no puedas no significa que nosotros tengamos que abstenernos, ademas muy pronto seremos marido y yo- me dijo Damon abrazandome por atras

-Se van a casar?- una voz bajando las escaleras nos preguntaban, era Silas lo miraba a Damon con una sonrisa sarcastica como si quisiera burlarse

-Si.- intervine antes que esto empeorara- Nos casaremos aun no sabemos cuando pero sera pronto-

-Felicidades cuñadito, espero que mi hermanito sepa darte tu lugar y te respete todo el tiempo- eso ultimo lo dejo muy acentado como si quisiera decirme algo

Despues de un rato de tension Car decidio intervenir cocinamos, comimos, charlamos de cosas vanales, asi pasamos la noche tomando unas copas pero no para hacernos piedra despues de todo al siguiente dia nos tocaba salir temprano.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente salimos muy temprano ya en carretera hablamos de volvernos a reunir para hablar de mi matrimonio todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sea Caroline que se encargara de organizar pero todos ayudarian, eso me hacia sentir especial tener a todos conmigo en ese momento tan especial de mi vida, llegando a casa, Damon me dejo en la puerta de mi casa dijo que volveria en la noche para cenar ya que decidi no esperar mas dias, entre y fui hasta el jardin donde estaban mis padres.

-Hola mi angel, que haces aqui?- me dijo mi padre muy sonriente

-Hola mama, hola papa- les dije a ambos dandoles besos en la cabeza

-Hola hija, pense que vendrian mas tarde tu padre y yo no hace mucho nos habiamos levantado-

-Si mama, decidimos salir temprano-

-Bueno y como te fue, que tal el fin de semana-

-No te hagas papa, sabias que Damon me propondria matrimonio-

-Si, asi es hija el vino a pedirme consentimiento el dia que salian de viaje-

-Y que tal hija, cuenta-

-Hermoso mama, flores, canciones, imagenes de nuestros momentos juntos, fue realmente increible-

-Me alegro tanto, y ya fijaron la fecha- me pregunto papa

-No, invite a Damon a cenar esta noche les tengo que dar una noticia, y alli fijaremos la fecha de matrimonio-

-Una noticia? de que hija-

-Nada malo mama, solo que es hora que haga lo correcto- los dos me miraron muy intrigados

Ya eran las siete de la noche todo estaba listo me habia encargado de escoger el menu, la mesa queria que fuera una velada especial, Jeremy invito a Bonnie ella era como una hermana mas para mi igual que Car a diferencia que Bon salia con mi hermano. Ya estando todos en la mesa comiendo, hablabamos de cosas sobre el matrimonio Bonnie detallo cada cosa de la proposicion claro, saltandose la parte del baile erotico y todo eso, al finalizar la velada decidi hacer presente la noticia estabamos en la sala y era el momento justo.

-Bueno como ya sabian quise hacer esta cena porque tengo que darles una noticia, mas bien decision que he tomado-

-Decision, hija de que hablas no nos asustes- preocupada note a mi mama

-No me digas que te arrepentiste del matrimonio- me dijo mi papa sorprendido

-No, no ,no tranquilos no es eso-

-Dinos princesa que pasa, que es eso que has decidido- note a Damon algo preocupado

-Bueno, cuando me case tendre mas responsabilidades, mama tu le has decicado cada dia a papa a pesar del trabajo, te has dedicado a el y a nosotros no pudiste haberme dado el mayor ejemplo de amor- suspire nerviosa- Por eso he decidido dejar mi carrera de cantante-

-QUE!- escuche oirlos a todos al mismo tiempo

-No, no Elena no voy a permitir que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por nuestro matrimonio- me dijo Damon alterado

-Elena es lo que amas, ademas tus fans te adoran- intervino Bonnie

-Bonnie tiene razon Elena, te debes a ellos- volvio a insistir Damon

-Esto no se trata de mi matrimonio, sino de mi felicidad desde el momento que te dije que si Damon, pense en mi felicidad, en lo mucho que te amo, en los nietos que deseo darle a mis papas, esto no se trata solo de ti Damon, sino de mi- dije muy convencida

-Elena durante mucho tiempo has tomado tus propias decisiones, siempre las respete porque veia la responsabilidad tuya, cuando quisiste graduarte y pagar tu propia fiesta con tus ahorros respete, cuando me dijiste que querias ser cantante la respete.- Me miro seriamente mi padre, tal vez se molestaria me puse nerviosa - Pero puedo hablar por tu madre y por mi, que te apoyaremos totalmente en lo que decidas.

Los mire y los abrace realmente estaba feliz despues de volver a hablar con Damon se dio cuenta que tenia que respetar mi decision al final lo tomo de la mejor manera, hablamos acerca del matrimonio habiamos acordado que mientras antes mejor, no tenia apuro pero estaba realmente emocionada el hecho de casarme me hacia muy feliz y se que a mi padre tambien, y Damon menciono la idea de darle nietos a papa, bueno me asustaba ser madre tan pronto pero no queria que mis hijos tuvieran una madre vieja y sin poder caminar, si es obsurdo lo que dije pero en cierto modo era verdad quedamos que Caroline se encargaria de todo pasaron los dias y en una semana anunciaria a los medios que me retiraria de mundo del espectaculo y para eso Damon se habia encargado de anunciar una conferencia con la prensa y mientras tanto las chicas y yo mirabamos vestido, la comida, la musica todo para la boda.

-Bueno amiga dime ya le dijiste- me miro Car preocupada, estabamos mirando el vestido junto con Bonnie

-Car ya te dije que aun no estoy segura, solo son sintomas simples, nada porque alarmarse- le dije muy confiada

-Lena dejame decirte que esos simples sintomas como tu les llamas se llaman embarazo-me dijo Bonnie

-Bueno prometo que antes de la conferencia me hare una prueba-

\- Vamos a ser tias!- Gritando y saltando como niña mirabamos a Caroline

-Oye y los sexy gemelos donde se han metido- me pregunto Bonnie refiriendose a Stefan y Silas

-Pues segun lo que me dijo Damon andan por Las Vegas, pasando sus vacaciones-

-Pues mejor mientras Silas ste mas lejos de ti mejor-

-Chicas no empiezen- Mire a Bonnie por el comentario

-Lena, Bon tiene razon ese te mira con una lujuria-

-Bueno ya, no importa igual yo me casare con Damon y cualquiera va a tener que respetar eso-

-Asi se habla amiga - Nos abrazamos las tres durante toda nuestra vida Bonnie y Caroline siempre han estado conmigo en todo momento y agradecia tenerlas a mi lado.

Salimos del local pase dejando a las chicas en casa de Rebekah, bueno mas bien la enorme casa de los Mikaelson nos ibamos a reunir para charlar sacar un poco el aburrimiento que a veces nos traia el trabajo.

-Las veo luego-

-Pero si vienes verdad- me dijo rebekah desde la puerta

-Claro, solo voy a darle una sopresa a Damon antes de venir, las veo luego- sali de ahi y me fui hasta la casa de Damon, me baje del carro y toque el timbre al abrir la puerta me tope con una sorpresa muy desagradable.

-Elena, ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-Katerina, demasiado tiempo, esta Damon- Katerina era la prima de Damon, bueno mas bien la resbalosa prima que siempre se fijo en lo no era suyo, y Damon era mio.

-Si, mi primito bello esta en la biblioteca trabajando, pasa-

-Gracias, y dime Katerina a que se debe tu visita- hablabamos en un tono muy sarcastino y desafiante ambas

-Pues mis tios me informaron que Stefan y Silas estaban aqui, asi que aproveche para tomarme unas vacaciones-

-Que bien, bueno voy a ver a Damon-

-Elena- me llamo al girarme

-Si?-

-Me voy a quedar algun tiempo por aqui, junto con los gemelos, espero no te moleste-

-Para nada Kat, me alegro mucho asi pueden quedarse hasta nuestro matrimonio- Uff ese habia sido un golpe bajo, no me devolvio la palabra, pero por su rostro imagine que Damon no le habia dicho nada. Toque la puerta y entre al oir el adelante.

-Princesa, que lindo verte-

-Hola, amor, vine a darte una sopresa pero la sorprendida fui yo al ver a Katerina aqui en tu casa-

-Lo se amor perdon por avisarte, llego hoy y he estado ocupado con lo de la conferencia que me habia olvidado, me perdonas- haciendome una carita triste

-Bueno, solo con una condicion, hoy tenemos reunion en casa de los Mikaelson-

-Mi vida, le dije a Kat que la llevaria a ver apartamentos-

-Que! Me estas tomando el pelo verdad?-

-Mi vida, no quiero que elle se quede en casa este lugar sera nuestra casa el dia que nos casemos y si he permitido que Silas y Stefan se queden es porque son mis hermanos y mas por Stefan-

-Si pero no puede ir ella sola, quiero pasar contigo- Oimos unas voces en el pasillo, pero no sin antes decirle que igual tendria que ir conmigo

-Mi princesa como estas, me alegra verte- Era Stefan y Silas, este ultimo me abrazo alzandome un poco

-Hola Silas, como estas ,no estabas de viaje?-

-Si, pero cuando Kat me llamo para decirme que vendria no podia dejar que disfrutara de Nueva York sola-

-Hola Elena- me saludo Stefan con un beso

-Hola Stefan, perdon por no haberte podido saludar bien desde que llegaste- le dije con verguenza

-No te preocupes, entiendo Damon no te deja ni respirar-

-Bueno, Katerina creo que con eso se cancela la ida a ver los departamentos- le dijo Damon

-Si Kat, tenemos una invitacion hoy y queremos que vayas con nosotros-

-Si, a donde porque ustedes juntos son un peligro y me refiero a ti Silas y a ti Katerina- les dijo Damon

-Bueno mas bien ellos iran conmigo, Bonnie me escribio que Lexi habia llegado y quiero aprovechar para verla- dijo Stefan un tanto nervioso

-Ustedes van a casa de los Mikaelson?- pregunte

-Si alla mismo- me respondio Silas

\- Nosotros tambien iremos- le dije no muy convencida esa era una mala idea pues no por Stefan, que a kilometros se le veia que estaba enamorado de Lexi, sino mas bien por Katerine y Silas.

-Bueno entonces creo que sera una tarde muy interesante- nos dijo Katerina

Una hora despues salimos rumbo a nuestra dichosa reunion, yo me fui con Damon en su carro y Katerine que aprovecho para subirse en la parte trasera y a mi me hervia la sangre y los gemelos se fueron en otro auto,esto no me gustaba para nada, sabia que en esa casa iba a haber mucha tension ya sea por Matt que odiaba a Silas o Hayley y Caroline que detestaban a Katerina ya que la muy zorra se atrevio a coquetearle a los dos hermanos cuando estaban en la secundaria,claro sin mencionar lo mal que la iba a pasar yo viendo como se le salen los ojos por Damon, definitivamente no imagino la cara que pondran todos.


	7. Capitulo 7: - Dudas -

Llegamos a la casa de los Mikaelson al mismo tiempo, y yo me moria del coraje Katerina habia pasado todo el camino viendo a Damon por el retrovisor, la muy zorra se babeaba por el y aunque sabia que Damon jamas habia aceptado sus pretenciones no iba a permitir que nos viera pelear no le iba a dar ese gusto toque la puerta y me abrio Klaus.

-Hola Lena han llegado, Katerina que sorpresa- me miro con una cara de sorpresa el sabia que yo no la soportaba

-Hola Nicklaus, lindo verte- dijo coqueteandole, la muy... ay ya no queria seguir utilizando esa palabra pero de verdad que le pasaba coquetearle a mi novio y al de mi mejor amiga.

-Nick, Katerina llego hoy, no queria dejarla solita en casa- le dijo Silas

-No importa pasen ya estamos todos reunidos- pasamos y todos estaban tomando y charlando habian pedido pizza, sushi y comida mexicana, pero se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Silas y Kat y muchos rostros cambiaron y con eso me referia a Matt, Elijah, Caroline y Hayley, esto no era buena idea.

Damon: -Perdon chicos se nos hizo algo tarde-

Caroline: - Que hace ella aqui ?- mi amiga no tenia que aparentar ella si se las decia directo

Klaus: -Amor, Silas y Stefan quisieron ser caballeros e invitarla-

Hayley: - Bueno sera una tarde interesante- en tono un tanto sercastico

Bonnie: - Vamos chicos, debemos ser mas adultos, vinimos a hablar de la boda y pasarla bien-

Elena: - Bonnie tiene razon, no se supone que ibamos hablar de nuestro casamiento- agarrandole la mano a Damon, ya sabia que eso irritaria a Katerina.

Despues de un rato que pasara la tension todos estuvimos hablando, ya Damon y yo habiamos puesto fecha a la boda en un mes seria todo,despues de haber hablado mucho rato, Kol decidio que era momento de pasar a otros asuntos

Kol: - Bueno, bueno ya mucho cotorreo viejas locas, es hora de disfrutar la tarde y la noche-

Caroline: - Ah no no tu no te me vas a robar esa idea, la de las fiestas soy yo-

Kol: - Tranquila cuñadita, esta noche los Mikaelson invitan todo-

Klaus: - Y con todo te refieres a mi billetera verdad hermanito?-

Comenzamos a reir, comiamos y tomaban, ellos claro esta, con la sospecha del embarazo no queria poner en riesgo a mi bebe, la verdad sonaba demasiado lindo imaginarme un hijo o hija de Damon, el amor de mi vida eso me llenaba mucho.

Katerina: - Elena, no te he visto tomar ni un solo vaso-

Caroline: - Ella se cuida, no quiere terminar siendo vieja y solterona- sarcasmo nivel Forbes

Katerine: - Queria solo soy mayor que tu por 5 años- refiriendose a mi amiga

Caroline: - En serio no lo habia notado, como pareces de 40- nos hechamos las miradas entre todas , Car si que sabia manejar a la clase de mujeres como Kat

Ya era de noche y todos habian tomado bastante, y querian seguir por mi parte estaba un tanto aburrida sali para coger aire estaba un poco mareada solo con el olor del licor, por suerte sabia que mi amiga iba a controlar la situacion ya que Damon estaba conversando con ellos, sali sin que se den cuenta no queria preocupar a nadie menos a el, de espalda no me habia fijado quien se habia dado cuenta de mi salida.

-Al parecer no se te dan muy bien las reuniones- era Silas, justamente el tenia que aprovechar y aclararle todo

-No la verdad que ahora no estoy bien que digamos- en realidad me sentia algo mareada

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa- muy amable me dijo

-No gracias Silas, no quiero molestar-

-No te agrada verdad?- me pregunto

-No tengo necesidad de decirtelo, sabes que Katerina siempre le ha gustado Damon-

-Lo se Lena, pero no culpes a Katerine del todo, ella es solo una mujer que se enamoro de su primo-

-Porque no deberia culparla Silas, acaso hay algo que no se?-

-Elena, jamas juzgues una persona sin conocerla, no lo hagas conmigo, ni con Kat- eso me dejo demasiada intrigada, acaso Damon me estaba ocultando algo

-Silas si sabes algo de Damon es el momento de decirlo-

-No Elena, no hablo solo de Damon, se que no le caigo bien a mi hermano y quisiera que eso cambie-

-Silas, Damon te quiere, a ambos solo que es poco expresivo, en serio- lo tome de la mano en gesto de apoyo, y senti el carraspeo de alguien

-Perdon interumpo algo- era Damon sus ojos se oscurecieron, realmente estaba molesto

-Nada hermano, hablando con mi cuñadita de la boda, se sentia mal y salio a coger aire-

-Estas bien- me pregunto pero aun molesto

-Si solo queria algo de aire, el olor a licor me estaba mareando-

-Tranquilo hermanito, no te desquites con Elena tu coraje conmigo- salio desafiante Silas

-No te metas Silas, o no respondo- se habia acercado mas empuñando su mano

-No te tengo miedo hermanito, al final el que oculta las cosas eres tu, yo no tengo nada que perder- me miro, ahi estaba otra vez tratando de decirme algo, que era lo que Damon ocultaba.

-Basta Silas- Damon me tomo de la mano con fuerza y me dolia

-ey! Ten mas cuidado- le dijo Silas, refiriendose hacia a mi

-No te metas hermano- ya comenzaban a alzar la voz, pronto se darian cuenta

-Basta los dos que les pasa- les dije molesta

-No te preocupes princesa, mi hermano esta acostumbrado a hacer eso cuando se siente acorralado- me dijo Silas

Y Damon me aparto puso una sonrisa oscura y sin pensarlo le lanzo un golpe a la cara, Silas cayo y quiso devolverle el golpe pero me miro y vio mi rostro pero Damon aprovecho y le volvio a lanzar otro golpe.

-Que te pasa, basta Damon estas loco- en eso llego Elijah y lo detuvo

-Basta Damon, tengan un poco mas de respeto por Elena-

Damon me vio y lo mire con mucha tristeza, el sabia cuando me estaba lastimando lo que estaba haciendo, ayude a Silas a pararse y en ese momento volvia a marearme, senti como todo se iba oscureciendo y como mi cuerpo se iba soltando ultimo que alcance a divisar fue a Damon llamandome y agarrandome. Cuando me levante me movi abri los ojos pero no estba en mi cuarto y vi a lado mio acostado a Damon, pero ya era de mañana me levante para sentarme era el cuarto de Damon, pero que haia pasado, no recuerdo despues de ayudar a Silas creo que me desmaye me iba a levantar y sentí que Damon se movía.

-Elena como amaneciste-

-Bien que pasó anoche,recuerdo que estabas peleando con tu hermano y que llegó Elijah a detenerte ayude a Silas a pararse pero eso es todo- dije algo confundida y molesta

-Elena te desmayaste, todos se preocuparon y decidí traerte a mi casa-

-Decidiste, ahora decides por Mi-

-Elena que explicación le iba a dar a tus papas, no quiero que se preocupen más tu padre- Damon tenía razón no podía preocupar a mi papa

-Y que le dijeron,el porque no dormí anoche en casa-

-Caroline le llamó que iban a tener noche de chicas y se quedó tranquilo-

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije muy seria

-Claro que si, empezando porque esos desmayos, de cuando aca te pasa algo asi- me pregunto, no sabia que decirle aun no me habia hecho la prueba

-Como quieres que no me ponga asi al ver como reaccionas con tu hermano, el solo estaba siendo amable, como tu deberias ser con el-

-Ahora yo debo de ser amable con el hombre que esta enamorado de mi prometida la mujer que amo soy egoista y no te quiero para nadie mas Elena - se levanto alzando la voz

-Es tu hermano Damon, deberias ver eso, o acaso dudas de mi- le dije muy indignada

-Claro que no mi amor me siento muy seguro de tus sentimientos, pero...- no lo deje terminar

-Pero nada Damon, si asi vamos a llevar la relacion, no creo que debamos casarnos-

-No, no Elena no me digas eso, tu sabes que creo en ti pero anoche al verlos ahi no se que me paso-

-Damon, estabamos hablando de ti, sobre cosas del pasado, del futuro-

-Como cosas, que te dijo ahora ese que invento- me pregunto algo nervioso

-Nada Damon, pero ya veo que pareciera que me ocultaras algo, que pasa Damon-

-Nada Lena, no pasa nada ahora mejor vayamos a cambiarnos y bañarnos es tarde tu padre ha de querer verte-

-Esta bien pero no quiero mentiras Damon porque yo me entero de algo esto se acaba, en serio- mi asento con la cabeza me entre primero a bañarme y como tenia ropa ahi en su casa no habria problema.

Bajamos y desayunamos en el jardin pero antes de nosotros ya habian bajado Silas, Stefan y Katerina, saludamos y Silas me pregunto como estaba sin hacerle mucha conversa le dije que bien y por lo que vi el ni estaba bien tenia un ojo morado del golpe que le habia lanzado Damon, aun no entendia porque habia reaccionado asi, y porque se habia puesto nervioso no entendia pero lo que si sabia es que tarde o temprano Damon tendra que decirme la verdad y como iba a hacer con lo del embarazo si es que estaba pero con todos los sintomas era mas que seguro y estaba la boda, y lo peor tener a Katerina rondeando a mi novio solo deseo que esto se aclare pronto.

**Gracias por el enorme apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, espero les siga gustando de ahora en adelante cada capitulo tendra un video relacionado con lo que he escrito, esta es mi primera historia esta de mas decir que los amo por darse en tiempo de leer mis locuras. Gracias chicos.**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Noticia Nueva -

Era dia sabado, me levante muy temprano para bañarme arreglarme tenia que ir muy arreglada al hotel ya habian pasado unos dias y yo no estaba muy bien que digamos con Damon desde la mañana que discutimos en su cuarto el estaba ocupado con la conferencia que tenia hoy, donde anunciaria mi retiro la verdad no estaba nerviosa estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y decir pero Damon llevaba dias sin darme alguna explicacion sobre lo de Silas el porque se pone asi y lo peor que era lo que estaba ocultando porque estaba segura que algo pasaba y lo peor es que hoy tambien tendria los resultados de la prueba de embarazo el dia seria muy agitado, ya estaba lista Damon me dijo que me llevaria, pero preferi ir sola para poder aclarar mas las cosas, por peticion mia le dije a mis padres que tomaran unos dias, estaban visitando mis tios Jenna y Alaric en Canada asi que tendria una semana antes que ellos llegaran y Jeremy pasara unos dias fuera de la ciudad y lo de la boda todo esto me iba a terminar matando. Al llegar al hotel baje de mi coche y habia demasiada prensa, paparazzi y ahi estaba el afuera esperandome a que llegara como ese hombre era capaz de desarmar y armar mi mundo en un par de segundos lo amaba y por ese amor que le tengo tenia miedo de lo que me estaba ocultando baje del auto y me dio la mano.

-Esta hermosa srta. Gilbert-

-Gracias- le respondi a secas

-Vamos Elena, aun sigues molesta conmigo-

-No es el momento, Damon, quiero salir de esto lo mas pronto posible- le dije antes de subirme a hablar con la prensa escuche como me susurro al oido.

-Te amo Elena, eso nadie lo va a cambiar, ni si quiera tu- sonrie sin que se diera cuenta, realmente amaba a ese hombre pero si queria tener mi mente tranquila debia decirme todo lo que me oculta subi hasta el estrado salude y comenze a hablar.

_"- Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por estar aqui, si bien recuerdo a lo largo de mi carrera han sido parte fundamental, ustedes, mis fans, las personas que han estado a mi lado durante estos años, he decido comunicarles la decision que tome por el respeto que les tengo a todos, y claro esta que no deseo que se forme cualquier tipo especulacion o comentarios dañinos, esta decision es mia me tome el tiempo suficiente para decidir, quiero comunicarles que voy a retirarme de los escenarios, no puedo decir de la musica porque eso es algo con lo que se nace, pero si dejarles claro que el motivo principal es realizarme como persona, mi espacio, seguire en contacto con mis fans dandoles noticias sobre mi, les pedire de favor no preguntar y respeten este mi ultimo deseo como artista se que entienden porque me han seguido mucho tiempo y conocen mi trabajo, ha sido un placer inmenso contar con ustedes, gracias -"._

Me baje y sali por la parte de atras con Damon, no puedo negar me sentia nerviosa, sabia que hacia lo correcto pero iba a extrañar la adrenalina que sentia al cantar arriba de un escenario, subi al carro de Damon ya el chofer pasaria por el mio luego me dio la mano para subir, se dio la vuelta me miro y me sonrio.

-Sabes que te ves mas hermosa de lo que ya eres-

-Gracias- de nuevo le respondi seca, el que lo amara, no significa que me habia olvidado

-Vamos mi vida, por favor tu sabes que te amo, en un mes nos casaremos-

-Si Damon, lo se y quiero casarme con un hombre sin secretos-

-Lena, no te dejes llevar por Silas lo que te dijo, mi pasado es solo eso, pasado-

-Eso es lo peor, que Silas no me hablo mal de ti, al contrario el te quiere Damon, quiere arreglarse contigo pero tu eres demasiado cerrado para poder verlo-

-Ahora yo soy el malo, que tu le gustes a mi hermano no significa que yo tenga que aguantarme eso-

-Basta Damon, llevame a mi casa por favor necesito llegar tengo que volver a salir-

-Si quieres puedo llevarte-

-No gracias Caroline y Bonnie lo haran-

No me insistio mas, me dejo en casa me despedi de el con un beso en la mejilla muy sensillo y me entre sin darle la oportunidad que me diga nada mas, no queria discutir mas por eso y menos sabiendo que hoy tendria los resultados realmente me preocuba, si realmente estaba embarazada de Damon tendria que enfrentarlo que me diga la verdad, llegue a casa me sentia algo sola, ya que les di unos dias a mi nana y los demas sirvientes, llegue me fui a duchar necesitaba un baño relajante pensar en una hora pasarian Car y Bonnie por mi, ya cambiada baje a la cocina tenia antojo de algo dulce bueno eso si sono raro en mi mente termine de comer y escuche el timbre de la puerta sali para abrir era Caroline.

-Hola Lena- me abrazo

\- Hola, nos vamos-

-Si claro, quiero saber pronto si sera o no tia-

-Sabes me siento nerviosa-

-Obvio Lena, un bebe es una responsabilidad muy grande-

-No solo por eso Car siento que Damon me ha estado ocultando algo, no se que, pero si es algo fuerte-

-Tranquila amiga sea lo que Salvatore este ocultando, lo vamos a averiguar o me dejo de llamar Caroline Forbes-

-Eso deberia darme miedo- nos reimos al salir de casa nos dirigimos al laboratorio donde me habia hecho la prueba Bonnie me miro

-Sabes que sea lo que sea podras contar con nosotras-

-Gracias a las dos las quiero niñas en serio- en el camino ya le veniamos contando lo que estaba pasando con Damon, ya adentro estabamos esperando que me entregaran los resultados.

-Srta Gilbert- dija la enfermera del laboratorio

-Si soy yo-

-Aqui tiene la prueba-

-Gracias- le dije y me dirigi rapido hacia donde estaban Car y Bonnie

-Y que paso- me dijo Caroline anciosa, abri el sobre no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

-Elena estas bien, sientate- me dijo Bonnie al ver lo palida que me habia puesto Caroline me quito el papel al ver que no decia nada.

-Que dio- pregunto Bonnie

-Positivo, Elena estas embarazada- dijo feliz como niña de cinco años, aun yo seguia sin decir nada

-Que le voy a decir a Damon, aun ni si quiera nos hemos casado-

-Amiga tranquila, el se pondra feliz te adora- me decia Bonnie para tranquilizarme

-Lo se pero con estas cosas que me esta ocultando, porque se que algo oculta-

-Que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Caroline

-Por ahora no le dire nada, hasta saber la verdad- le conteste muy segura, no podia decirle nada hasta que supiera que era eso que Damon me ocultaba.

-No te preocupes Lena nosotros no diremos nada- me prometio Car

-Gracias chicas ahora vamos, quiero salir tomar aire-

-Bueno vamos, asi aprovechamos y nos despejamos y hoy tendremos noche de chicas en tu casa- me dijo Bonnie

-Las adoro en serio gracias-

Salimos del laboratorio y fuimos a comer, hoy no queria ya pensar en nada, estaria con mis amigas todo el resto del dia y la noche, me lo merecia despues de todos ellas son como mis hermanas hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos agradecia tenerlas a mi lado y contar con su apoyo en todo momento y sea lo que sea que tuviera que afrontar se que ellas estaran ahi presente en cada momento de mi vida, mi bebe tendria unas tias muy preocupadas por el, escuchar esa palabra es super extraña en mi mente pero si era mi bebe, y el de Damon pero todo esto tendria que aclararse no quiero que mi bebe se rodee de mentiras y sabia que ni Car ni Bon permitirian que eso pase.


	9. Capitulo 9: - Nuestro Futuro -

Habiamos pasado toda la tarde comprando, Caroline insistio que queria entrar a una tienda de bebes la verdad me emocione mucho ver tantas cosas, imaginaba lo bueno de todo esto, salimos con cuidado pues no queriamos llamar la atencion si alguien nos viera, llegamos a casa y nos pusimos pijamas ya bañadas y todo eso, bajamos y hoy no habria dieta comeriamos chocolate, sodas, todo aunque se que le hace daño al bebe hoy nos dariamos ese gusto estabamos en la sala viendo tele, hablando del nombre que le pondriamos al bebe, bueno Bon y Car hacian eso yo solo ls escuchaba sonriendo los nombres raros que querian ponerle a mi bebe.

-Creo que Liam esta bien- decia Bonnie

-Nooo! No le cae, acuerdate que llevara apellido Salvatore, y va a ser niña por eso debe llamarse Aylin-

-No porque va a ser niño Car, vas a ver-

-Bueno ya ya, me van a poner loca ni si quiera nace y ya las tias pelean por el nombre y sexo- nos echamos a reir habia transcurido ya las doce de la noche y estabamos viendo una peliculs de terror por idea de Bonnie estabas a oscuras, no era que tenia miedo pero no me iba a arriesgar, estabamos concentradas cuando escuchamos un ruido que venia de la parte de arriba de mi casa nos asustamos y nos mirabamos.

-Lena que es eso- me decia con voz temerosa y susurrando Caroline

-No se, pero vamos a averiguar-

-Que! No imaginate que sea algun asesino en serie- con miedo me decia Bonnie

-Ay por Dios no digas eso ha de ser algun aparato que se cayo o algo-

-Puede ser algun animal- me pregunto Car

-No tengo animales Car- me miro mas con miedo igual Bonnie

-Ya esta bien vamos puede ser el aire que boto algo- dijo Bonnie intentando calmar la situacion subimos lentamente por las escaleras agarrandonos de las manos primero abrimos el cuarto de mis padres pero no habia nada, y las puertas estaban cerradas, salimos y seguimos avanzando asi paso con dos cuartos mas, y al final estaba el mio nos miramos hicimos un gesto de hacer silencio y entramos lentamente, la puerta del balcon estaba abierta pero no vimos a nadie estaba oscuro, sali para mirar pero no vi nada sospechoso imaginamos que habia sido el viento le pedi a Car que encienda las luces y de pronto pegamos un grito.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- al mismo tiempo- que mierda hacen aqui idiotas- les grite eran Klaus y Damon cruzado de brazos riendose del sus que nos habian pegado- estas locos-

-Lo sentimos en serio jamas quisimos asustarlas- decia Klaus- solo vinimos a saber que estaban bien-

-Estan locos, como nos asustan asi mas a Elena casi le da algo- Bon y yo miramos a Car y nos entendio casi mete la pata, los chico se miraron raros y acoto mi amiga- es que obvio quien no sufre un paro cardiaco-

-Lo siento es mi culpa Jeremy me dijo que estarian solas las tres, y quice ver que estuvieran bien asi que le pedi a Nick que me acompañe- habia hablado Damon, aun sin poder decir nada.

-No se preocupen, pero para la proxima, hay una puerta- dije muy seria aun tenia que mostrarme asi delante de Damon

-Bueno mejor bajemos, ya que estan aqui aprovechen y nos hacen compañia- dijo Bonnie para bajar la tension. Bajamos hasta la sala y nos pusimos a conversar, Damon y yo no habiamos cruzado mirada a mi amiga Car se le ocurrio "probar" los tragos de mi papa junto con Nick y Bonnie.

-Lena vamos toma un poco, que te vas a morir de aburrimiento- Nick me decia

-No quiero en serio, hoy deseo estar sobria ademas no tienes ni idea el efecto de borrachera que provocan esos licores de papa- le dije aunque sabia realmente el motivo del porque no tomaba - igual mi padre ya no toman asi que aprovechen- me fui a la cocina tenia un antojo de fresas, si no entiendo porque me daban estas cosas justo aqui, estaba sacando las fresas y senti unos pasos.

-No te han dicho que comer muy tarde te hace daño-

-Y a ti no te han dicho que espiar a las personas es de mala educacion-

-Hoy hablaste muy bien Lena, lucias muy segura-

-Lo estoy Damon, de mi si, pero de ti no-

-Elena, tu eres mi vida te amo crees que si quisiera un juego o algo por el estilo me casaria contigo-

-Si pero no entiendo porque te afecta tanto hablar de tu pasado-

-No me afecta Elena simplemente no me importa es todo, debes creerme, no me importa nada que no seas tu-

-Te amo Damon, y espero que no me falles-

-Eso significa que estamos bien- le sonrei y enseguida me abrazo y me beso, fue un beso casto senti todo el amor en ese beso realmente creo en el, creo que es el momento de decirle la verdad salimos a la sala en una mano llevaba mis fresas y la otra Damon la tenia agarrada los chicos al vernos sonrieron.

-Vaya la dama de hierro al fin dio su brazo a torcer- me dijo Nick burlandose

-Car controlalo no vaya a ser que Lena se arrepienta-

-Con que dama de hierro?- le levante las cejas a Damon

-Mi amor debes reconocer que das miedo con ese caracter, se te esta pegando lo de la barbie-

-Callate Salvatore, cuidado y se me sale lo de asesina-

-Hay no empiezen si- les decia Bonnie

Llevabamos mucho tiempo ya charlando pero Damon me acompaño y decidio no tomar solo observabamos al trio hablar cosas, estaba comiendome las fresas y en esas se me vino un malestar al estamago sali corriendo al baño que habia cerca y como imagine vomite todo era desesperante tener que estar asi la verdad no entiendo porque a las mujeres nos tiene que pasar estas cosas asi cuando termine escuche a Car llamandome.

-Lena, cariño estas bien-

-Amor que pasa, estas bien- y ahi estaba la voz de Damon que le iba a decir sera que es el momento de decirle la verdad, decirle que sera papa, sali del baño aun con ese malestar - princesa que paso, que tienes- Caroline y Bonnie me miraban y acentaron con la cabeza tratando de decirme que era momento.

-Vamos chicos, Lena y Damon tienen que hablar- Damon las miro preguntado que pasaba.

-Acompañane al jardin quieres- lo tome de la mano y lo guie hasta ahi, nos sentamos junto a la fuente que estaba ahi, habia una noche estrellada, ese momento era el perfecto lo tome de las manos y mire sus ojos .

-Damon, te amo eres lo mas bello que he tenido quiero mi vida contigo- miro mis ojos con algo de duda, la verdad tenia miedo de su reaccion.

-Elena, hay algo que no me has dicho, que pasa dime-

-Damon no quiero que te sientas precionado por lo que te voy a decir, sino te quieres casar despues de esto entendere- sus ojos se perdieron mas en los mios

-Elena no me asustes, dime que pasa- tome su mano y la coloque en mi vientre

-Damon, estoy embarazada- mire sus ojos no me decia nada solo por dos minutos que se hicieron una eternidad, quizas esto no estaba en sus planes, que iba a hacer con mi hijo criandolo sola como haria sin el sabia que esto era culpa mia yo quise que pasaran las cosas asi.

-Voy a hacer papa, ¡VOY A HACER PAPA! - lo dijo emocionado que ese grito se escucho hasta adentro salieron algo asustados- Voy a hacer papa Nick, un Salvatore - se quedo sorprendido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que bueno amigo felicidades a los dos- nos abrazo yo aun sorprendida por la reaccion de Damon que no me la esperaba

-Tu sabias verdad barbie, por eso el misterio-

-Claro que sabiamos, somos sus amigas, llegamos primero Salvatore ademas mi sobrinita tendra una tia que cuide de ella todo el tiempo-

-No, no amor, sera un niño muy guapo como el tio Nick- dijeron entre risas

-Gracias a todos por el apoyo la verdad creia que...-

-Que te dejaria, estas loca princesa ahora menos sabiando que tengo doble razon para amarte, para amarlas- se arrodillo dandole un beso a mi barriga y yo mori al verlo asi, ahora estaba mas que segura del amor que sentia por este hombre pasamos el resto de la madrugada en la piscina mis amigos metidos en ella quitandose un poco lo mareado que estaban y Damon conmigo abrazandome pasando su mano por mi estomago diciendole cosas lindas a el bebe y a mi.

Llego el domingo y yo estaba en mi cama era tarde porque sentia como el sol pegada por mi cara, me levante y no vi a nadie cerca de mi, decidi tomarme un baño lo necesitaba despues de la noche que tuve sali, me puse ropa comoda decidi bajar ya que el estomago me exigia comer y no solo el sino mi bebe y ahi estaba en la escalera era como si supiera que iba a bajar.

-Iba a buscarte princesa, como amanecieron- depositando un beso en mi frente y otro en mi barriga

-Bien y tu, donde esta el resto-

-En la piscina desayunando, vamos tu debes comer algo, no puedes estar con hambre y tener a mi bebe asi ven- me tomo de la mano me llevo hasta el jardin ahi me tenia todo un banquete

-Damon es demasiado-

-No, no lo suficiente anda tienes que alimentarme-

-Vale , no se puede razonar contigo- le di un beso casto en la boca pero intenso es que con este hombre cerca no se puede sentir otra cosa

Pasamos el resto del dia afuera tomando algo de sol, bueno yo al cuidado de Damon a penas me dejaba moverme, estabamos bien tenerlo a el y a mis amigos cerca me hacia sentir muy bien, ya habia llegado Jeremy de su viaje asi que Bonnie ya esta mas acompañada que anoche en eso senti el sonido de mensaje del telefono.

**Comienzo del Chat**

_-Elena, crees que podriamos vernos necesito platicar contigo._ K

-_Para que si se puede saber- E_

_-Es importante por favor, pero nadie se puede enterar es urgente- k_

_-Bueno, te parece mañana a las nueve- E_

_-Claro podia ser en la cafeteria que queda en el centro- K_

_-Esta bien ahi estare-E_

**Fin del Chat/**

****Ese chat me dejo algo intrigada que era lo que Katerina tenia que hablar sobre que, a lo mejor decidio bajar la guardia al enterarse de la boda de Damon conmigo, bueno todos tienen derecho a cambiar incluso ella, decidio no darle mucha importancia hoy iba pasar bien con las personas que amaba ya mañana me encargaria de lo demas solo espero que esto no sea solo alguna tetra de esa mujer porque no iba a soportar mas cosas asi por parte de ella.


	10. Capitulo 10: - No me hables -

Ya era lunes por la mañana había pasado un fin de semana muy emocionalmente intenso pero me sentía feliz aunque aún nadie más sabía lo de mi embarazo habíamos quedado anunciarlo el día de la boda realmente estabamos felices por otro lado me sentia anciosa no sabia de que queria hablar Katerina pero por otro lado me llenaban de seguridad todas las cosas buenas que me estaban pasando quizas tuve la suerte que mi vida fuese perfecta. Baje de desayunar muy temprano mi hermano aun estaba dormido aproveche para pasar dejando la lista de invitados a casa de Caroline que habiamos hecho el dia anterior necesitaba contarlo lo de Katerina ya que no se lo habia contado a nadie y necesitaba el consejo de alguien aunque conociendo a Car sobria cual seria su respuesta, ya en su casa, toque la puerta me hizo pasar y decidi contarle pero ya me imaginaba lo que diria.

-QUE! Estas loca Elena, o el embarazo te afecto mas de lo normal-

-Car tengo que ir, necesito saber que trama Katerina-

-Lena por favor como si no conocieramos a esa zorra, nada bueno debes esperar de ella-

-Car necesito saber que quiere, mira prometo estar comunicandome contigo, lo prometo- mi amiga me miro con duda

-Esta bien, pero voy a estar pendiente y no te preocupes no le dire a nadie-

-Gracias Car eres un sol-

-Lo se cariño, pero ten cuidado por favor- nos abrazamos y me despedi de ella dirigiendome hacia el cafe donde me esperaria Katerina.

**DOS HORAS DESPUES**

-Dime Damon, mirame a la cara y dime que ella se lo invento todo- le grite desesperada, no creia en la palabra de Katerina

-Elena por favor calmate te lo pido, mi amor necesitamos hablar- me dijo desesperado, sabia en el fondo que lo que me habia enterado era verdad.

-No hables no quiero saber nada de ti Damon Salvatore, no existes para mi se acabo-

-Por favor mi amor no puedes decirme eso, tenemos un hijo-

-No metas a mi hijo en esto, el no tuvo la culpa de tener un padre como tu- me tomo del brazo y yo queria morir en ese mismo instante me dolia saber porque todo esto acabaria

-No me toques dejame en paz, no quiero que me toques me das asco- le escupi las palabras y vi cuanto le dolio, pero mas me dolia a mi por su mentira, sali de la biblioteca de su casa gritandole que me suelte vi a Silas y Stefan en ese instante bajar al escuchar el alboroto.

-Que pasa princesa porque estas asi- me dijo en tono preocupado

-Silas por favor sacame de aqui, llevame lejos- le dijo no queria ver a Damon

-Silas no te metas estos asuntos de Elena y mios-

-No Damon tu y yo no somos nada, jamas asi que dejame en paz-

-Vamos princesa, te sacare de aqui- me tomo por el brazo para sacarme

Lo deje alli con lagrimas en sus ojos arrodillado llorando en el pecho de Stefan, pero jamas fue mi culpa, el me mintio el dejo que todo lo bonito que teniamos se destruyera el simplemente traiciono todo lo que habiamos construido cinco años y el no pudo amarme completamente.

**/FLASH BACK/**

_Llegue al cafe donde me esperaba Katerina ella estaba sentada como siempre sonriendo dichosa y eso me ponia peor a mi tenia que demostrar que nada de lo que ella me dijera me afectara._

_-Hola Elena, te esperaba- _

_-Hola- le dije a secas_

_-Como estas? como va todo-_

_-Deja de aparentar si, las dos sabemos muy bien que no somos de nuestro agrado-_

_-Bueno si asi lo quieres esta vez, tengo algo que hablarte de Damon, creo que si van a casarse debe haber completa honestidad- me dijo sonriendo malditamente_

_-Dime de que hablas se clara-_

_-Recuerdas hace un año cuando Damon tuvo que viajar a Italia para arreglar un asunto de la empresa de mi tio?-_

_-Claro que recuerdo, yo estaba de gira por eso no pude ir, pero que tiene que ver-_

_-Bueno recuerdo que en una de las fiestas que organiza mi tio Damon y los hermanos junto con todos los primos habiamos tomado mucho-_

_-Ya eso tambien me conto, pero de que va todo esto, dejate de rodeos Katerina-_

_-Bueno Elena, Damon y yo estabamos muy tomados habiamos estado bailando y cuando ya casi todo el mundo se habia ido yo me subi hasta mi cuarto y jamas me di cuenta que el estaba siguiendo y bueno para resumirte el y yo nos acostamos- y en ese momento senti como mi mundo se venia abajo, las piernas me temblaban y senti como el aire de mis pulmones era pesado._

_-Que estas diciendo, eso no puede ser verdad-_

_-Preguntale a Damon, no creo que sea tan descarado para negartelo- me dijo triste pero en su rostro veia la cara de victoria - Anda Elena preguntale, dile que te diga la verdad del pasado al cual le huye, por eso Silas le molesta que este contigo porque dice el que no te merece el tambien se dio cuenta-_

_-Ahora mismo le voy a preguntar, esto no puede ser verdad- No podia creerlo sali de ahi como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia la casa de Damon, el tenia que explicarme tenia que decirme que todo esto era mentira que ella me mentia llegue hasta la casa, imagine que estaba en la biblioteca lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos._

**/FIN DE FLASH BACK/**

Recordar todo eso me dolia no sabia que hacer, le pedi a Silas que llevara a casa no queria ver ni hablar con nadie como habia podido ser tan estupida confiar en el como todo lo que amaba se iba de mi vida, mi padre con su cancer terminal y ahora Damon como mi vida se estaba derrumbando lo unico bueno que tenia era mi bebe, pero que iba a hacer como iba a criarlo sola que le diria cuando preguntara por su padre estaba tan metidas en mis pensamientos que no me habia dado cuenta que ya habiamos llegado a mi casa.

-Mi princesa lo siento tanto no me gusta verte asi en serio- me dijo Silas secando mis lagrimas con sus manos

-No es tu culpa, tu intentaste decirmelo pero jamas imagine que Damon seria asi-

-Eso es lo que es Damon, Elena es egoista daña no le importa lo que le toque llevarse por delante-

-Silas sera mejor que entre- le dije con la mirada triste lo que menos queria era hablar de Damon

-Lo siento princesa en serio puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites- me dijo tomandome las manos entendia lo mal que se sentia por mi

-Gracias en serio, voy a entrar quiero estar sola- me despedi con un beso en la mejilla y el beso mis manos en gesto de cariño.

-Estoy para lo que necesites cuidate si ya todo pasara-

Entre a mi casa y senti el vacio mas profundo de mi vida, no sabria como describirlo realmente todo esto me dolia no podia con tanta mentira subi a mi cuarto me encerre y comence a llorar y llorar como mi corazon se encogia solo me meti a la ducha con todo y ropa queria borrar todo de el, todo lo que un dia el hizo borrarlo aunque se que mi bebe de cierto modo nos une pero mi corazon no era mas de Damon, tan solo de mi hijo que no tenia la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando el no tenia porque pasar por mi dolor, sali del baño me cambie y escuche como sonaba mensajes y llamadas del celular y todas de Damon pero no queria nada ahora solo lo apague y decidi acostarme solo queria dormir y al levantarme pensar que nada de esto era verdad.

**POV DAMON**

No puedo creer lo que le he hecho se que esto se salio de mis manos, pero no puedo perderla al ver a Elena asi me dolia despues que se fue fui directo a reclamarle a Katerina pero para mi desgracia Stefan me dijo que habia salido de urgencia a Chicago aunque conociendola bien simplemente huyo para que no le pudiera reclamar nada habia estado llamando a Elena todo el dia dejandole mensajes pero no me contesto quiero dejarla pensar y aclarar las cosas con ella porque no se lo que realmente le ha dicho Kat ahora solo me importaba que Elena y mi bebe estuvieran bien sali de la biblioteca y me encontre con Silas.

-Donde esta?- le pregunte muy molesto

-En su casa- me dio la espalda y comenzo a subir las escaleras

-Que le dijiste Silas?-

-Nada Damon, creo que ella tiene suficiente como para enterarse que no solo te acostaste con Katerina sino que quedo embarazada y aborto-

-Callate! no repitas eso-

-Porque Damon, acaso no fue tu culpa Katerina sabia que jamas te harias cargo por eso aborto-

-Yo no sabia nada de ese bebe, yo me entere despues que cometio esa locura-

-Y de que servia, realmente te hubieses hecho cargo? Respondeme hermanito- no dije nada y sali de mi casa no queria otro problema mas con Silas despues de todo es mi hermano y no quiero preocupar a Stefan.

No sabia que hacer tenia que hablar con ella, como pude ser tan estupido en no decirle la verdad ella confiaba en mi y yo simplemente le falle necesitaba hablar con alguien no puedo dejar que Elena este asi esta embarazada y no puedo permitir que pierda al bebe por mi culpa pero se y aunque no me gusta la idea hay una persona que cuidaria de ella mas que a su propia vida me dirigi a la casa de Caroline necesitaba saber que estaba bien, cuando llegue me sente a hablar con ella y le conte todo con lujo de detalles no podia estar asi necesitaba desaogarme.

-Eres un animal Salvatore, como pudiste hacerle esto a Elena- me dijo gritandome y me lo merecia

-Caroline si te he contado todo no es para que abogues por mi, se que no merezco nada de Elena solo quiero que estes con ella y con el bebe yo arreglare las cosas con Katerina no se que le habra dicho en realidad pero creeme que lo que paso no fue mi culpa-

-Ah no, me olvide que la zorra esa te apunto con una pistola-

-Barbie debes creerme no se lo que paso ese dia, pero Katerina esta mintiendo y quiero que Elena me escuche-

-Sabes que no lo hara verdad?-

-Lo se, por ahora quiero dejarla sola, pero tu debes ir por favor ellas son mi vida Caroline son lo mejor que tengo, no quiero perderlas.- le dije ellas como si supiera en el fondo que iba a ser una niña pero eso era lo que mi corazon sentia

-Ya salgo para su casa mi amiga debe estar destrozada, pero que conste que debes arreglar esto no quiero que nada malo le pase ni a mi amiga ni a mi sobrina-

Caroline salio para casa de Elena y yo me dirigi a hablar con Klaus necesitaba un momento para pensar en que iba a decirle a Elena lo unico que queria es ser feliz con ella y ahora siento que todo eso se esta desapareciendo por mi mentira.

**POV ELENA**

Daba vueltas en mi cama solo queria dormir no podia cuando escuche que sonaban la puerta insistentemente como no habia nadie no sabia quien era baje para abrir tenia miedo que fuera Damon, para mi suerte era Caroline se lanzo a mi abranzandome y yo simplemente me solte comence a llorar como una niña pequeña no pude mas le dije lo mal que me sentia lo que Damon me habia hecho pero por lo que veia ya alguien le habia dicho subimos hasta mi cuarto y no queria decir nada mas solo llore y llore hasta que senti como mis ojos se iban cerrando estaba cansada, y dolia solo queria olvidar.

**PALABRAS DE LA ESCRITORA**

_Como se habran dado cuenta es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Damon, creo que es momento que sepamos que pasa por su cabeza y aunque esta historia empezo siendo relatada por una persona he decidido darle un cambio a ver que les parece y mil gracias por seguir mi historia los quiero millon. Gracias _


	11. Capitulo11: Intentanto Estar Bien-

**POV DAMON**

Habia llegado a la casa de Klaus el y Elijah eran los unicos que sabian la verdad porque ellos me acompañaron a la dichosa fiesta de mi padre fui tan estupido tenia que haberme quedado con Elena pero ella tenia gira a estas alturas da igual le conte todo lo que habia pasado a Klaus.

-Pero como se entero quien le dijo?-

-Katerina le conto todo esta mañana-

-Y Caroline ya sabe?-

-Si, no le dije que ustedes saben pero si le conte porque Elena esta mal y me preocupan ella y el bebe-

-Cierto me habia olvidado de eso he escuchado que las primeras semanas no puede tener exceso de estres es muy peligroso-

-No me digas eso si algo le pasa a ella o al bebe creeme que yo me muero son lo unico bueno que tengo-

-Lo se pero no te preocupe te vamos a apoyar yo se que todo fue culpa de Katerina-

Pasamos toda la noche hablando y tomando despues llego Elijah y tuvimos que contarle lo que habia pasado y sobre lo del bebe tambien para ser sincero el fue el unico que me advirtio que era mala idea lo de quedarnos mas dias en Italia porque sabia que Katerina andaba rondando pero no segui su consejo ahora de nada me servia lamentarme tenia que hablar con ella hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que me perdone.

**POV ELENA**

Senti como los rayos del sol pegaban fuerte en mi cara, al levantarme crei que todo seria un sueño pero no fue asi, Caroline estaba a lado mio dormida se habia quedado conmigo eso solo significaba que todo era verdad y las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse en un impulso pase mi mano por mi estomago y una voz me interrumpio.

-Tendra una mama muy linda- era mi amiga me habia estado observando

-Tu crees?-

-Claro no tan linda como la tia Car pero si- sonrei no tenia ganas pero agradecia que ella estuviera aqui- ahora anda date una ducha cambiate y baja-

-No Car no tengo ganas en serio-

-No cariño no acepto no por respuestas anda que tu y mi sobrina necesitan mucha energia-

No podia negarme a lo que ella me pedia y tenia razon tenia que estar bien por mi entre al baño puse algo de musica y comenzo a sonar _Breathe Again _de Sara Bareilles hoy definitivamente el dia no estaba de mi lado con esa musica conoci a Damon recuerdo tanto ese momento.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-Bueno Lena dime que vas a cantar- mi amiga Caroline me habia invitado a su casa de campo _

_-Cualquier tu escoges vale- oye y quien es ese que esta con tu primo Enzo_

_-Ah es un amigo italiano pero es un presumido creeme se lo ve, recien llego con Enzo hoy asi que se me hizo feo no invitarlo-_

_-Esta lindo-_

_-Pues no se a que le llames lindo, yo me quedo con Klaus-_

_-Vamos Caroline lo dices porque es tu novio ademas estamos en la secundaria todo puede pasar-_

_-Pues por lo que veo tiene los mismos pensamientos que tu, no para de mirarte-_

_-Estas loca ya ves cosas donde no hay-_

_-Bueno anda sube que te toca cantar a ti-_

_-Bueno pero bueno ya se que musica cantare- le enseñe en mi telefono cual era_

_-Vaya amiga estas decidida a conquistar- _

_Habia subido al escenario y el no paraba de mirarme asi que comenzo a sonar la musica. _

_**Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back**_

_**At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?**_

_**All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one**_

_**Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns**_

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_

_**I'll breathe again**_

_Al terminar la musica aplaudio parado y yo agradecia pero mis ojos estaban puestos sobre el y los de el sobre mi iba bajando del escenario y el llego hasta mi ayudandome a bajar me ofrecio su mano._

_-Tiene una voz encantadora si me permite decirlo srta?...-_

_-Elena, Elena Gilbert y gracias joven?...- le respondi en el mismo tono_

_-Salvatore, Damon Salvatore -_

_-Gracias joven Salvatore- hice una pequeña reverencia_

_-Queria saber si me permite invitarla a tomar algo, claro si no le molesta-_

_-Por su puesto que no me molesta, vamos- me brindo su brazo y caminamos hasta el bar._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y alli habia empezado todo como una vida que pense que era perfecta puede haberse esfumado de una dia para otro que le diria mis padres sobre el matrimonio el bebe no queria angustiarlo a mi papa menos en su situacion estuve cerca de media hora alli sali me vesti con lo primero que encontre una pijama de corazones short cortos y blusa de tiras y mis pantuflas baje y alli estaba mi amiga con todo un banquete y ya con animos de un perezoso.

-Caroline no pensaras que me coma todo eso verdad-

-Claro que si Elena, debes comer por mi sobrina ella merece crecer fuerte y bella en esa pancita- bueno ella tenia un buen punto

-Pero eso es como para diez personas-

-Exacto y por eso te tengo una sorpresa- salieron mis amigas sonriendo y fueron directo a abrazarme Bonnie, Hayley, Rebekah y Davina

-Hola linda, Car nos conto todo solo quiero que sepas que no te dejaremos cuidaremos de ti y de ese bebe- me dijo muy cariñosa Rebekah

-Lo siento por decirles asi pero necesitaba refuerzos- me dijo Caroline

-No importa me alegra tenerlas aqui conmigo en este momento- dijo un poco triste

-Solo danos la orden y los amarramos y los tiramos al mar- me dijo Davina solo sonrei mientras las demas chicas reian

-Bueno eso no importa estamos aqui para ti todas- me abrazo Bonnie

-Si ahora vamos para que desayunes y estes fuerte tu y nuestra sobrina- me dijo Hayley

-Hay Hayley te dije que era niño- le contestaba Bonnie

-No, no ,no es niña tiene que ser niña- respondia Davina

Pasaron largo rato discutiendo si era niño o niña la verdad aunque me sentia algo triste por otro lado me alegraba saber que las tenia a mi lado pasamos toda la mañana hablando del baby shower y cosas asi, hablamos por skype con mis padres con tia Jenna y Ric los convenci para que se quedaran otro tiempo alla y junto con mis amigas nos dieron el si pasarian otro tiempo en Canada me dijo que hablaria con Mikael el papa de los hermanos Mikaelson para que se encargara de los asuntos de la empresa era su mejor amigo y mano derecha y toda la familia confiaba en sus decisiones asi que no habria problema ellos se quedarian otro tiempo y asi yo podria arreglar los problemas que teniamos en casa llegando la tarde cocinamos o bueno intentamos pero decidimos irnos al area de la piscina a disfrutar de nuestro dia y ellas me habian dicho que pasaran conmigo toda la semana creen que no podre sola con esto, aparte no puedo estar haciendo nada por el bebe y tengo que ir al doctor y millon cosas fue decision de todas quedarse.

**POV DAMON**

Habia llegado la mañana y yo seguia en casa de los Mikaelson, Klaus y Elijah insistieron en que me quede me entre al baño a ducharme y me dolia la cabeza del malestar que tenia, despues de cambiarme Klaus me llamo a desayunar y ahi me comento que Caroline habia estado con Elena toda la noche y justo ahora estaban todas en casa de ella me imagino que matandome con la mente y me lo merecia despues de todo lo que le habia hecho tenia que hablar con ella pero como no podia por ahora no me escuchara cuando sali de la casa de los Mikaelson hacia la mia entre y me encontre en la sala a Stefan.

-Hola hermano como estas- me dijo algo preocupado

-Bien hermanito algo cansado pero digamos que bien-

-Lo se lamento tanto lo que te esta pasando, se que amas a Elena y se como es nuestra prima- estaba algo avergonzado por lo que habia sucedido

-Lo se Stefan no es tu culpa en tal caso es la mia por dejar que toto esto pasara sin que le contara la verdad a Elena-

-Hablando de eso, ahora iba a casa de ella Lexi me llamo estaran alla toda la tarde quieres venir?- sabia que lo hacia por ayudarme ya que nadie me habia informado

-No gracias aun estoy trabajando con lo del retiro de Elena y tengo que firmas unos papeles- menti no queria incomodarla menos ahora

-Bueno entonces te dejo ah y felicidades ya me entere que seras papas-

-Te enteraste?

-Si todos del grupo sabemos las chicas nos pidieron que lo mantengamos en secreto nadie mas sabe-

-Bueno gracias solo espero arreglar las cosas con ella quiero saber que ella y me bebe estaran bien-

-Asi va a hacer Damon mi cuñadita y mi sobrino tendran todo el apoyo-

\- Gracias hermanito te dejo cuidate-

Me fui hasta mi cuarto a cambiarme y ponerme comodo tenia que hacer algo para recuperar a Elena y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de una persona que la conocia y la queria tanto como yo a estas alturas es algo dificial pero necesitaba recuperarla no importa lo que tenga que hacer aunque en el fondo se que tengo la culpa pero no imagino mi mundo mi vida sin ella y mi bebe. Me fui a la biblioteca a llamar a la persona con la que me ayudaria a solucionar todo esto despues de todo me lo debia el conocio asu esposa por mi.


	12. Capitulo 12: - Estare a tu lado -

Habian pasado ya tres semanas desde que todo habia pasado cada dia Damon y Elena estaban mas alejados y junto con ellos el grupo ya que no podian compartir juntos lo que antes hacian.

**POV ELENA**

Habia pasados dos semanas, desde que me habia enterado de la verdad, en esos dias no habia visto a Damon solo llamadas, mensajes todas diciendo lo mismo ya les habia dicho la verdad a mis papas y a Jeremy que fue enojado hasta la casa de Damon a reclamarle claro esta se gano un golpe de mi hermano y no se defendio le pidio perdon que sabia que habia hecho mal el le dijo que no era a el quien tenia que pedirle perdon eso paso la primera semana, la segunda semana me toco decirles lo del embarazo y se pusieron felices me dijeron que contaba con su apoyo yo solo les pedi que respetaran cada decision que tomara hoy ya era la tercera semana mis papas llegarian y me tocaba consulta con el medico en todo este tiempo no habia podido asi que habia quedado con Caroline y Bonnie aun no se podia saber que sexo era pero queria saber que estaba bien despues de todo mi bebe era el que me daba la fuerza para poder soportar todo esto, baje pues Car y Bon ya me esperaban en el auto.

-Hola linda como estas- me dijo mi amiga rubia

-Bien algo cansada pero bien y ustedes que tal la pasaron ayer- habian decidio reunirse despues de mucho tiempo decidi no ir al enterarme que el estaria ahi, prefiero evitarlo aunque se que llegara el momento que me preguntara por el bebe por mas que quiera no puedo quitarle ese derecho.

-Si bien hablamos mucho de ti, me pregunto como ibas con el embarazo- me dijo mi amiga casi en susurro

-Bien- interrumpio Bonni notando mi rostro- nos vamos ya quiero saber como esta mi sobrinito-

-Hay Bon Bon pero si ya te dije que sera una niña- y volvia la discusion del sexo de mi bebe era pan de todos los dias, llegamos hasta la clinica ya tenia cita separada asi que estaba esperando a que me llamaran.

-Srta. Gilbert-

-Si soy yo-

-El Dr. Maxfield la esta esperando-

-Gracias- pasamos con mis amigas el era el doctor de la familia, su padre era doctor de mi papa pero ahora el estaba a cargo de todo asi que nos conociamos hace mucho. Toque la puerta

-Pasa Elena me da gusto verte- se acerco a mi dandome un abrazo

-Hola Wes que gusto verte-

-El gusto es mio linda la verdad me sorprendi mucho cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que necesitabas un eco-

-Si es que llevo tres cuatro semanas y aun no me habia echo un chequeo-

-Tranquila linda, todo estara bien ese bebe tiene suerte de tenerte a ti y a Damon- y yo solo baje el rostro y sonrei de lado

-Oh no.. creo que dije algo malo-

-Malo es poco Wes- le dijo mi amiga Car, ella y Bonnie tambien eran muy amigas de el

-Bueno, bueno no importa, quiero conocer a ese bebe- me dijo esquivando el tema y agradecia que no me preguntara ya estando acostada senti el frio del gel y mi corazon comenzo a latir.

-Vaya Elena que sorpresa- lo mire intregada- espera hay algo que no esta bien-

-Que pasa Wes, le pasa algo a mi bebe-

-No Elena, pero no es lo que has creido-

-Osea que no estoy embarazada-

**POV DAMON**

Eran las peores tres semanas de mi vida, pasaba metido en la biblioteca bebiendo aunque sabia que no me hacia bien me sentia mal, habia estado llamando y escribiendole a Elena y hoy me habia enterado por Klaus que tendria su primera cita para una ecografia me sentia tan miserable queria estar con ella debia estar con ella pero era un cobarde que no podia darle la cara estaba mi bebe ya tendria cuatro semanas no poder verlo crecer en la barriguita de su mama me dolia mas.

-Hermanito soy yo puedo pasar-

-Claro pasa-

-Vamos Damon has pasado mas tiempo metido en este lugar que de lo que pasas en tu cuarto-

.Dejame Stefan, solo aqui puedo sentirme un poco mejor-

-Hermanito pasas bebiendo todo el tiempo, a duras penas comes-

-Y que quieres que haga, Elena no contesta mis llamadas, ni mensajes la extraño Steff-

-Damon piensa un poco en ti en mi sobrino necesita ahora un padre-

-Lo se, crees que no pienso en mi hijo, crees que no se que ahora esta haciendo un eco y yo aqui-

-Entonces anda Damon, comportate como un padre y ve por ellos-

Stefan tenia razon yo tenia que estar ahi con ella tenia que estar con mi bebe, sali de ahi directo a pegarme un baño y darme una arreglada decente, parecia mas un indigente que cualquier ser humano que trabaja en una biblioteca, llame a Klaus para que me ayudara con la direccion sabria que Elena estaria con Caroline y Bonnie. Pero no queria ir solo no por miedo a Elena pero si estaba con sus amigas yo tambien necesitaba refuerzos asi que hice unas llamadas buscando la ayuda de alguien 'y en una hora estuvimos en la clinica imaginaba que seria con Wes ya que es el doctor de confianza averigue con la enfermera donde estaban y le dije que era el esposo de Elena si ya se menti pero tenia que estar ahi.

**POV ELENA**

Wes estaba a punto de decirme que pasaba conmigo y senti que abrieron la puerta y mi corazon se volco en ese momento senti como la pared de concreto que me cubria se rompio en mil pedazos alli estaba no sabia como habia llegado pero ahi estaba se veia perfecto vestia sus vaqueros de siempre su camisa gris sus botas y su cazadora en un momento fugaz pude ver como lucia algo trasnochado, con ojeras se notaba que habia tomado y de pronto la voz de mi amiga interrumpio esa mirada que el y yo manteniamos.

-Que diablos haces aqui Salvatore- le dijo Caroline

-Nada que te importe barbie , vine a ver el primer eco de mi hijo tengo derecho o no? - aunque no queria admitirlo el tenia razon.

-Klaus tu fuiste el boca floja- le escupio las palabras mi amiga

-Lo siento amor, pero el tiene derecho-

-Y tu Jer es tu hermana- señalo con los ojos Caroline a mi hermano

-No Caroline yo no soy Damon o Klaus, por mas que me moleste el tiene razon-

-Basta todo el mundo no se dan cuenta que ese le hace daño a Elena- les dijo Wes mirando mi rostro de tristreza y algo de incomodidad.

-Wes tiene razon chicos tranquilos si-

-Damon tiene razon, es el padre del bebe y tiene derecho, podemos seguir Wes- hable por primera vez pero sin mirarlo.

-Claro, bueno esto es muy raro porque en tu familia no habia pasado, pero no vas a tener un bebe- y todos nos quedamos sorprendido y como siempre salio mi amiga

-Como que no va a tener un bebe pero si vimos la prueba decia positivo-

-Es verdad Wes, como puede ser posible que no este embarazada- la cara de Damon estaba desconcertada.

-Dejenme terminar, ustedes no cambian verdad-

-Entonces que pasa Wes, que pasa con Elena- le dijo Damon, dirigiendome la mirada

-Lo que pasa con Elena es que no va a tener un bebe, sino dos- dijo Wes sonriendo

-DOS! Elena vas a tener dos- dijo Caroline gritando despertando a todos en el shock que habiamos entrado

-Dos, estas seguro- hablo Damon vi como su cara se ilumino, estaba feliz y yo tambien no podia negarlo claro algo sorpendida pero feliz

-Si mira, claramente se notan aqui, ahora vamos a escuchar sus latidos- en ese momento senti como todo el dolor, toda las lagrimas se iban, estaba feliz escuchando los latidos de mis bebes Damon se acerco mas a mi para poder ver mejor y escuchar los latidos veia su rostro y sentia igual que yo.

\- Estoy feliz- le dije sin pensarlo olvidando todo lo que nos habia pasado

-Yo tambien, vamos a ser papas de dos bebes hermosos- me dijo tomando mi mano, inmediatamente reaccione y me solte senti tambien como el se tenso -Elena, tenemos que hablar- me dijo susurrando

-Claro, a lo que salgamos de aqui te parece-

-Bien no hay problema, tenemos que hablar sobre los bebes- pense que tal vez me pediria perdon o algo pero tampoco lo queria.

Salimos del consultorio mis amigos emocionados haciendose la idea que eran niño y niña ya que Wes dijo que eran mellizos, salimos y les dije a las chicas que tendria que hablar con Damon acerca de los bebes y aunque Caroline no queria dejarme sola la convenci y como trato le dije que hoy hariamos noche de chicas con todas eso la dejo algo tranquila se fueron con los chicos y yo me fui a un restaurante con el,ibamos en su auto todo el camino se nos hizo eterno ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir palabvra alguna sabia que tenia que hablar con el aclarar lo que ibamos hacer por el bienestar de los bebes aunque aun no crecian tanto queria dejar dicho todo con Damon, llegamos hasta el sitio donde siempre cenabamos tenia que ser fuerte no podia volver a caer en los encantos de este hombre, si lo amaba pero mas me amo yo y lo que me hizo no tenia perdon sea lo que sea no caeria, no le creeria, no permitiria que me afecte nada esto ya habia acabado yo habia tomado la decision y debia mantenerme asi.

**Palabras de la autora.**

_Hola chicos antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sus votos, ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esta historia._

_Este capitulo es muy especial para mi y quiero dedicarselo a Yani Orende una fan de The Vampire Diaries que lastimosamente nos dejo para irse a un lugar mejor, la conoci en un grupo de fans de la serie y hablamos varias veces era Team Delena este capitulo lo hice pensando en ella "Yani quizas nunca nos vimos, conocia poco de tu vida pero el amor hacia una serie y un team nos dio la oportunidad de pelear con otras stelenas... espero que en el lugar que estes, te encuentres bien y no te preocupes Damon y Elena terminaran juntos ese siempre ha sido su destino, asi como el de los humanos morir, para poder encontrarse en un lugar mejor" Con Amor Gabriela._


End file.
